Amber eyes
by Thornpaw of Clawclan
Summary: Amber has always been the loner. The no friends. Neutral. Amber. But when she finds a forest dwelling gang of teenagers, Thundergang, everything changes. Now she is thrust into a world of danger, friendship, love, heart break, and loyalty. But can she protect the people she love, or will they fall through her fingers like the soft owl feathers.
1. Prologue

Dark shapes slipped over the rocks in the darkness of night, the only audile sound above the owls cry was the rippling of ferns in the cool night breeze. The kids hidden in the shadows, their feet sliding over the stones and their hidden hands in fists by their sides, fingers closed over the hilts of their knives, tensed and ready to fight. There was a second of silence as their eyes glowed in a circle around the lake, and the distant sound of hissing could be heard. A sudden scream from Pinefur "Thundergang attack!" that was like firering a gun. "Rivergang show no mercy!" the two groups collided like thunder and lighting in a frenzy of flying fists and blades. Blueeyes readied himself and saw through the throng the deputy of Rivergang. Mudtuft. He gave a great battle cry to the sky and ran through the crowd to leap on his back, digging his nails into the back of his neck, seeing that he'd been fighting Littlepaw and bore the brave apprentice deep wounds. The warrior let the kid go and writhed in pain as Blueeyes hissed and bit his shoulder, making it bleed. "Quick Littlepaw, run!" he yowled. The apprentice didn't wait to thank him and bolted away, only to leap between Rosepaw and another Rivergang apprentice. "Mudtuft!" he growled in rage, pining the older warrior to the ground. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The lake belongs to Thundergang!" The warrior let out a harsh laugh. "After tonight Blueeyes, this'll just be another Rivergang hunting ground" he retorted, bringing out his blade and slicing it to Blueeye's face, scratching his nose and missing his eye by a millimeter. "Never!" he yowled back and racked his belly with sharp claws, ignoring his scream in pain. "Leave this place!" he threatened and kept fighting ferociously. His eyes lit up as he saw Sunblaze bounce up behind him and kick Mudtuft away with a flick of her leg. He thanked her and aimed for the leader, attacking viciously and like all of tigergang! They kept fighting and for a few moments Blueeyes thought they might actually win but then another wave of them came through, slipping through the water like otters. No! Blueeyes was exhausted, defending himself against as many as four warriors and apprentices at a time. "Blueeyes!" Pinefur jumped down beside him fight off a warrior coming for his back. "We have to fall back" he announced, fighting beside him, tossing him a blade that the warrior skillfully used. "No Pinefur! Thundergang will never be beaten!" he yowled indignantly. "Greystar will honor your courage but I don't want to lose any more of us to fight against these impossible odds! We will get another chance to avenge this defeat" he didn't wait for Blueeyes to agree, just leapt up onto the large pile of stones by the side of the river. "Retreat Thundergang! Retreat now!" they didn't need to be told twice. They pelted away from the waters edge, all bearing wounds and a fire burning in their eyes as anger and humiliation ran through them. Mapleleaf jumped from the shadows and ran with them, her hair flowing out behind her. "Another time warriors!" Blueeyes growled. He felt rage consume him as he heard the Rivergang warriors howl in victory. He ignored his burning wounds stinging like fire and ran to the front to lead the gang home beside Pinefur.

Up on the high cave Greystar sat with Swaypaw and Moonshine. The white stars above them shone brightly in the inky blue-black sky, bathing them in light. "Do you think they won?" asked Swaypaw. "Hopefully" answered Moonshine. She had been taking care of kits, getting them to sleep all night and she was taking a break. Swaypaw had hurt her leg and they didn't like healer apprentices fighting anyway and Greystar felt like Pinefur could lead this one. "I don't know," he muttered, causing the two girls to look at him in surprise. "We train hard but Rivergang have almost twice as many warriors as we do" he sighed. "Surely that means that they need the lake more than us then?" asked Swaypaw. Greystar glared at the stars. "They are no concern of ours. The lake is a great source of protein for the kits…And we could teach them how to swim there" he sighed heavily. "Greystar" Moonshine asked tentatively. "Have you ever thought of putting the kits into care, or maybe us?" Nobody asked that much. But it sure had been asked by a few people. "You know if that happened we'd all be separated. And so would the kits. You'd never see them again. Here we can raise them to be wild, and be free" he explained. "Our territory can support us" he said firmly. "I don't want to be split up from Floodpaw and Earlypaw and Rosepaw" Swaypaw added, biting her nails. They remained silent was a few moments. "Have Stargang spoken to you or Mapleleaf recently Swaypaw?" asked Greystar. "Not for some moons Greystar" she replied. As soon as she said that the mass of people rushed through the entrance, trailing blood and torn clothes. Swaypaw rushed to the most injured and Greystar went to join Pinefur. "What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned. Pinefur sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "We lost. Noone died so…that's good. I think Littlepaw is too young to send into battle. I don't want to risk apprentice's lives. If it wasn't for Blueeyes he could have been really hurt" Greystar watched the long line of people stamped into Mapleleafs den. "We are lucky to have skilled warriors among us" he noted, seeing Blueeyes help Floodpaw up and to Mapleleaf and Swaypaw. "We will get another chance" he promised him. Pinefur sighed. "We haven't been beaten in our own territory for years" Greystar nodded. "We need more warriors if we are to survive"


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Amber. Well, it was, soon it'll be Amberpaw! I've been Amberkit for so long. I am twelve, nearly thirteen, and i live in Britain on the edge Of the countryside, miles of trees on side of my house and buildings and roads on the other. I didn't really fit in anywhere, especially not at school. I'm too shy, too eager, to excitable, too determined. It was a little depressing. They called me Amber because I wasn't good, or bad enough for it to be impressive. I was amber, neutral. The one nobody cared about.

Well, that was until Januray the seventh. It was freezing and I had lost my gloves and my homework and I was lost on my way back from school. Its quite a walk, I have to go through a large amount of the forest. In summer its a lovely, gentle, relaxing walk. A quiet peaceful time to admire the scenery, the nature and the tranquillity.

In spring its an abundance of life. Baby bird song fills the forest, flowers begin to bloom, blossom filling the tree branches like lovely pink clouds. In autumn the leaves turn golden and orange, making the trees beautiful and lighting up the forest with its amber glow. In some winters, the cold air is crisp and refreshing. Sparkling fresh white snow falls from the pale blue sky, showing the leaves and grass in fluffy powder. However, in some winters, when no snow falls, it's horrendously cold, the wind biting at your skin as you curl your hands into fists to try and contain the warmth, teeth chattering, toes froze and all you want to do it crawl and lie next to a radiator.

It was one of those days. I had a rough day at school, pretty angry at some rather unfriendly people. I was shuffling my feet trying desperately to recognise a familiar tree branch or root. I didn't have a phone to text my mum as I want aloud one yet. I considered calling for help. I put my rucksack on the ground and leant against a icy tree trunk to rest for a moment, as I was freezing cold.

When suddenly a sixteen year old boy jumps out of the bushes and lunges at me, pinning me to the ground under his arm. I'm small for my age so I couldn't move. I was paralysed by shock and fear, shaking with the bitter cold, my big yellow eyes wide open. The boy had intense blue eyes that seemed to see straight through me. His hair was dark murky brown and cut jaggedly in a sideways fringe. He seemed to be still, and had no problem at all holding me firm.

I tried to struggle but it was useless and he pinned me there until a girl a few years younger than me with red hair and pale white skin bounced up to the boy, followed by a fourteen year old boy and a girl my age, if a little older. The younger girl leapt beside the boy pinning me, her face was eager with excitement and curiosity. "Hawkfeather you caught a rouge, lets get her!" she gasped.

I swallowed, scared of what the boy- Hawkfeather would do to me. The other girl cuffed the redhead and pushed her away. "Thats enough Redkit, get back and let me and Littlepaw handle this" she hissed at the red head. Redkit pouted, but her eyes were still fixed on me. The other boy came forward. "Let her go why don't you, she's obviously a kittypet, just leave her" he suggested.

Hawkfeather let me up, but still held onto me. "Fine, but we are not attacking her, got that Redkit" he said firmly. I struggled. "Struggling won't help you, just stay and we'll let you go, honestly" Littlepaw promised me. I gulped, taking them all in. The boy softened his grip. "What is your name, kittypet?" he asked me. I didnt know what a kittypet meant but I guess I was one of them.

"Amber" I answered. Hawkfeather nodded. "I am Hawkfeather of Thundergang, and this is Cherrypaw, Littlepaw and Redkit" he introduced them all. I nodded. "Hello" I said nervously. Hawkfeather looked at me, realising his grip. "You are on Thundergang territory, this is our part of the forest, did you know that?" he asked, his face softened.

"Why don't you just attack her!" asked Redkit. Cherrypaw glared at her. "One more word from you and you'll be straight back to camp to Moonsky, understood" she scolded the young girl. Redkit hung her head."Yeah yeah sorry Cherrypaw" she muttered.

"Thundergang? Who are you? Sorry, I just got lost, I cant get home, I was walking back from school" I said told them, going to collect my bag and brushing off the frost. Hawkfeather sighed. "Oh, your just a kittypet, all right then, that's fine, you went to know"

"Whats Thundergang?" I asked curiously. He looked at me in interest, clearly working something out in his head. "We are a group of youth that spend our time in the forest. We are good friends, we share food, we respect our ways, and our beliefs. We looked out for each other, we care for each other and we train as hard as we can" Redkit looked appalled.

She was sitting cross-legged in a patch of ivy, her mouth stretched open. "Why are you telling her that?!" she squeaked. Cherrypaw met her gaze with a death glare. "Littlepaw, will you take Redkit back to camp!" she snapped at the skinny fourteen year old boy. "I clearly underestimated her skills at border patrolling"

Redkit looked close to tears, her face crumpled. Cherrypaw sighed and patted the younger girls head. "Sorry Redkit, grab something from the food pile and share it with your siblings, tell Moonsky you were sent back because it was dangerous" she told her. The red head perked up and started to run into the forest. I just realised she was bare foot. How did the terrain not hurt her feet.

But she seemed to effortlessly bound away on the breeze, her feet skimming the earth, jumping over fallen trees and sharpened stone, ducking through brambles and lichen. I watched her a little enviously as Littlepaw struggled to keep up with her, calling to her to slow down. Hawfeather and Cherrypaw turned back to me.

"We are sorry we attacked, we just thought you might be from one of the other gangs" Cherrypaw said kindly. "Other gangs?" I asked. I was fascinated by all this. "Thundergang only owns part of the forest, the rest is taken up by the other gangs, we compete with Rivergang, Windgang, and Shadowgang. Shadowgang are the worst, they are so fierce they would have really hurt you. Some carry knives, never get lost on _their_ territory!" she warned me, shuddering.

"What are the other gangs like?" I asked. The two exchanged a glance. "Come on Cherrypaw, we don't have time for this, we have to join Whitefoot and Brackentails hunting patrol at sundown, and don't forget I have an apprentice of my own, who by the way I am assessing soon" he told her patiently. "Hehehe, Damppaw needs the training huh!" she giggled.

"You go find Littlepaw and Redkit, I'll indulge the kittypet" she said casually. Hawkfeather smiled at me. "Right, escort her out afterwards" he called to her as he bounded away through the bracken. Cherrypaw turned to me. "Well Amber, to answer your question," she began. "Rivergang live around the lake, under the bridge, and attack trespassers who try cross"

"They sound scary" I said with feeling. I hate swimming and getting wet, and am terrified to submerging my head. Cherrypaw continued. "They just eat fish they catch from their precious river. Yuck! Windgang live beside the forest, on the rolling hills. All out in the _open_!" she shuddered. Then her face became serious. "Shadowgang are the worst though, always attacking our warriors, stealing our kits, taking our prey! Mousehearts!" she continued, sounding disgusted.

I gasped. I hated the sound of shadowgang! They sounded so evil, stealing kits. What were kits, I guess younger ones like Redkit. I was still curious though, in these gangs. What happened. What was Thundrgang like.

"And you all live and share food together"

Cherrypaw fixed me with a glance. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should find these things out for yourself" I turned my head sideways in confusion. "How would you like to join Thundergang?" she asked me. She ignored my stunned face and continued. "If you did you would train with Swaypaw, Leafpaw,Thornpaw,Damppaw Floodpaw,Rosepaw,Earlypaw,Littlepaw and I to become a warrior. You will be asked to defend our gang, even with the cost of your life. And in the seasons of leaf bare-" she guesterd to the icicles hanging from the tree branches. "Nights can be cruel, but the rewards are great, you will remain young, you will be trained in the ways of the wild, you will truly know what its like to be free"

I listened, enchanted. Thundergang sounded amazing. A big group of people I'd know, I'd be protected, I'd have friends! But, I'd have to work so hard, it would be demanding and would need my loyalty. But, it still sounded incredible. I thought about it in my mind, arguing the strengths and weakness in my head" Cherrypaw seemed to read my mind.

"Are you wondering whether its worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" she asked. "But do you realise the price you will pay for your warmth and safety?" I didn't know what to say. "Then I will escort you back to your hosefolk" she said, looking crestfallen. "There is no guarantee you'll become a full warrior, most of the kits are introduced to the clan at birth"

"Wait!" I cried as the jumped away. She stopped, and turned back to me. "Yes?"

"Can- can I think about your offer?" I asked. Cherrypaw gave a broad smile. "I will be patrolling here tomorrow with Icefur, Starclaw and Littlepaw, give us your answer then" she said softly. "Now come, lets get you back to your twoleg nest" she said, beginning to run. She ran so fast, I was panting trying to keep up with her. What did twoleg nest mean? A house? They had them right? Or did they just live out in the wild? As she was running I noticed a mark on her arm. "What's that?" I called to her as we ran. She stopped abruptly, making me crash into her.

"What's what?" she asked hurriedly. Then she looked round cautiously. "Rouges?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, that!" I said, tracing the mark on her arm. It was a black shape of a cat head with a yellow mark of lightning running through it. Cherrypaw noticed what is was looking at and smiled. "Ahh, that's the mark of the thundergang, you'll get one to if you join, its a mark to signify who we are"

"Does it hurt, getting it?" I asked, as she began to run again, slowing down slightly to match my pace. I knew about tattoos and the giant needles that stabbed into your skin, straight into your vein. "No, its given to you by Stargang" she explain. "Stargang?" I asked, the trees were beginning to feel more familiar, the sky was dark milky blue, littered with the white stars that shone down on them. She stopped me suddnly.

"We're here, can you see much?" she asked. I tried to see, squinting, but the starlight didn't give away much. "No, can you?" I asked her. Cherrypaw nodded. "Yes, we all have good eyesight; don't come out again at night, Shadowgang patrol in the darkness, they'd prey on a kittypet like you" she said. "Ok" I said,turning my head. "Can you find your way back from here?"

"Yeah, I think so" I told her. "Come back here at sun high, we'll be waiting" she ordered, then vanished into the night. I tried to absorb all the information I had just received. "Well...allright then" I said to myself. I could see my own breath in the icy cold air. I shivered. Part of me wishes she hadn't gone. I felt so strong, just by talking to her. I'd be in trouble with mum. I loved the night.

I made my decision. I would join them, to share their adventures.


	3. Chapter 2

Dark shapes slipped over the rocks in the darkness of night, the only audile sound above the owls cry was the rippling of ferns in the cool night breeze. The kids hidden in the shadows, their feet sliding over the stones and their hidden hands in fists by their sides, fingers closed over the hilts of their knives, tensed and ready to fight. There was a second of silence as their eyes glowed in a circle around the lake, and the distant sound of hissing could be heard. A sudden scream from Pinefur "Thundergang attack!" that was like firering a gun.

"Rivergang show no mercy!" the two groups collided like thunder and lighting in a frenzy of flying fists and blades. Blueeyes readied himself and saw through the throng the deputy of Rivergang. Mudtuft. He gave a great battle cry to the sky and ran through the crowd to leap on his back, digging his nails into the back of his neck, seeing that he'd been fighting Littlepaw and bore the brave apprentice deep wounds.

The warrior let the kid go and writhed in pain as Blueeyes hissed and bit his shoulder, making it bleed. "Quick Littlepaw, run!" he yowled. The apprentice didn't wait to thank him and bolted away, only to leap between Rosepaw and another Rivergang apprentice. "Mudtuft!" he growled in rage, pining the older warrior to the ground. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The lake belongs to Thundergang!" The warrior let out a harsh laugh."After tonight Blueeyes, this'll just be another Rivergang hunting ground" he retorted, bringing out his blade and slicing it to Blueeye's face, scratching his nose and missing his eye by a millimeter.

"Never!" he yowled back and racked his belly with sharp claws, ignoring his scream in pain. "Leave this place!" he threatened and kept fighting ferociously. His eyes lit up as he saw Sunblaze bounce up behind him and kick Mudtuft away with a flick of her leg. He thanked her and aimed for the leader, attacking viciously and like all of tigergang! They kept fighting and for a few moments Blueeyes thought they might actually win but then another wave of them came through, slipping through the water like otters. No! Blueeyes was exhausted, defending himself against as many as four warriors and apprentices at a time.

"Blueeyes!" Pinefur jumped down beside him fight off a warrior coming for his back. "We have to fall back" he announced, fighting beside him, tossing him a blade that the warrior skillfully used. "No Pinefur! Thundergang will never be beaten!" he yowled indignantly. "Greystar will honor your courage but I don't want to lose any more of us to fight against these impossible odds! We will get another chance to avenge this defeat" he didn't wait for Blueeyes to agree, just leapt up onto the large pile of stones by the side of the river. "Retreat Thundergang! Retreat now!" they didn't need to be told twice.

They pelted away from the waters edge, all bearing wounds and a fire burning in their eyes as anger and humiliation ran through them. Mapleleaf jumped from the shadows and ran with them, her hair flowing out behind her. "Another time warriors!" Blueeyes growled. He felt rage consume him as he heard the Rivergang warriors howl in victory. He ignored his burning wounds stinging like fire and ran to the front to lead the gang home beside Pinefur.

Up on the high cave Greystar sat with Swaypaw and Moonshine. The white stars above them shone brightly in the inky blue-black sky, bathing them in light. "Do you think they won?" asked Swaypaw. "Hopefully" answered Moonshine. She had been taking care of kits, getting them to sleep all night and she was taking a break. Swaypaw had hurt her leg and they didn't like healer apprentices fighting anyway and Greystar felt like Pinefur could lead this one.

"I don't know," he muttered, causing the two girls to look at him in surprise. "We train hard but Rivergang have almost twice as many warriors as we do" he sighed. "Surely that means that they need the lake more than us then?" asked Swaypaw. Greystar glared at the stars. "They are no concern of ours. The lake is a great source of protein for the kits…And we could teach them how to swim there" he sighed heavily. "Greystar" Moonshine asked tentatively.

"Have you ever thought of putting the kits into care, or maybe us?" Nobody asked that much. But it sure had been asked by a few people. "You know if that happened we'd all be separated. And so would the kits. You'd never see them again. Here we can raise them to be wild, and be free" he explained.

"Our territory can support us" he said firmly. "I don't want to be split up from Floodpaw and Earlypaw and Rosepaw" Swaypaw added, biting her nails. They remained silent was a few moments. "Have Stargang spoken to you or Mapleleaf recently Swaypaw?" asked Greystar. "Not for some moons Greystar" she replied.

As soon as she said that the mass of people rushed through the entrance, trailing blood and torn clothes. Swaypaw rushed to the most injured and Greystar went to join Pinefur. "What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned. Pinefur sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "We lost. Noone died so…that's good. I think Littlepaw is too young to send into battle.

I don't want to risk apprentice's lives. If it wasn't for Blueeyes he could have been really hurt" Greystar watched the long line of people stamped into Mapleleafs den. "We are lucky to have skilled warriors among us" he noted, seeing Blueeyes help Floodpaw up and to Mapleleaf and Swaypaw. "We will get another chance" he promised him. Pinefur sighed. "We haven't been beaten in our own territory for years" Greystar nodded. "We need more warriors if we are to survive"


	4. Chapter 3

Skypaw felt uneasy about this anyway. He had been told to go hunt in the woods, but he guessed Blueeyes needed more power in his patrol. The battle had been far too recent for him to be comfortable with patrolling their new border. He'd liked the river; sometimes they'd get fish which were mostly eaten raw or roasted over a fire if they could create one. It gave him far more energy than some old mouse or bird. It was such a shame they'd lost it to that filthy Rivergang. He wasn't looking forward to meeting them at the next gathering that was for sure.

He had just been looking around near the twolegplace because sometimes there were raccoons scurrying around the bins and he felt ready to fight one. But just as he lined one up Echoheart came through the trees, scaring it off and demanding he join them.

He didn't even know why him, they should go find Thornpaw or Floodpaw, they were better in a fight. He didn't want to disagree with them, Blueeyes was powerful and respect and had saved Littlepaws life. So he joined Blueeyes, Starclaw, Frostwing, Echoheart and Sandlash, who was the head fighter in the gang. They trekked through the undergrowth on their hands and knees until they stopped in surprise at the powerful scent marking the new border. It was so strong it almost stung his eyes.

Blueeyes hissed at them to stop and poked his head up above the ferns. He quickly ducked back and turned his head round to face the rest of them who were in single file. "There's a full patrol of them. Including Mudtuft" he whispered. Skypaw bit his lip at the sound of the ferocity in the warriors voice as he said the Rivergang deputys name.

"Thundergang, we attack now! Show now mercy!" he yowled. Skypaw felt himself fill with fear, his legs shaking. Sandslash narrowed his eyes but she and the rest of them erupted from the ferns and grass onto the surprised rival patrol.

Skypaw held back, terrified of the screams of pain and scent of blood. He noticed an apprentice at the side of them. He didn't want to fight, but he wanted to seem brave. He took a deep breath. "You fox heart!" he yowled with all the courage he could master, exploding from the bushes and jumping on the back of the apprentice, trying to remember the moves Sandslash had taught him. He respected her greatly and wanted to make her proud.

The young girl he was fighting looked no more than twelve, he was just thirteen. He kicked her legs to make her fall and held her pinned, scratching her eyes and making her wail. They seemed to be winning, there were only three of them not including the apprentice and there were six of them, and those included Sandslash and Blueeyes.

He kept attacking the apprentice until an older girl kicked him off, cutting his shoulder. Echoheart lunged at her in anger and the enemy warriors began to fall back, running in fear. Except Mudtuft who was lying very still and one more young warrior. "All of you get out of here!" yowled Blueeyes.

What? Why? He wanted to ask. "Go!" he raged, baring his teeth. "Come on" Frostwing grabbed his arm and they fled, Starclaw covering their tracks. The warriors ran down the path faster than him. Would Blueeyes be ok? Maybe he should go back to him, just in case he needed help. He nodded and ran back, brushing through the ferns. He soon realized he shouldn't have. His hand flew to his open mouth to stop the scream coming.

He saw Blueeyes over the body of both Mudtuft and Sandslash. Had his mentor not come with him? She said she'd never leave him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw they were both covered in blood, bright and black, hundreds of scratch marks covering their skin and Sandslash with a blade through her belly. He tried to not start sobbing on the spot. Not his mentor. Not Sandslash! No! Anyone but that! He saw Blueeyes take the blade back out, slowly and carefully, and then clean it in the stream, watching the red flow off into the current.

Skypaw twitched, his eyes opening wide as a twig snapped beneath his bare feet. Blueeyes shot up, his azure eyes scanning over the reeds and ferns. Not sure if he'd been seen or not the apprentice ducked down and fled, tears dripping down his face as well as blood from the cut on his shoulder, trauma deep within him.

That was what he remembered. He heard the horrified whispering rippling through camp. He felt himself shaking, the blood pounding in his head. The image of Sandslash with the knife through her, the blade that killed her, Blueeyes's blade. That was when he blacked out.

Darkness was beginning to fall, making it feel even more sinister. Blazepaw gasped as the young boy fell to floor. She noticed his tear stained cheeks and bloody shoulder and way he shook, his eyes not meeting anyone's. Beside her Mapleleaf came running to him. "S'cuze me coming through, get out of my way!" she snapped, pushing her way through the crowd to get to him before gently lifting him up in her arms and running to her den, swiftly followed by Swaypaw who was now out of the nursery like a flash.

"Who was that?!" asked Blazepaw, a little alarmed. "S-Skypaw" Littlepaw said, coming up behind her. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and she could he his bandaged arm and side. "What happened, is he ok?" she asked, not expecting the younger boy to answerer. "I- I don't know, maybe he was training with Sandslash and they got attacked or something" Sandshlash was the name he had uttered before he passed out. "Who's Sandlash?" she asked. "Skypaws mentor" he answered. "What's a mentor?" she asked. Littlepaw snarled. "I don't have time for this! I need to see if he's ok!" and he bounded away into the healers den after him.

"Sandslash?" Thornpaw asked, coming up behind her. "She can't be dead right. She's the head fighter!" he mumbled. Darkness was quickly coming and Blazepaw kind of wanted to go home to her mother, but her mum would just think she got a really long detention or something, or had a sleepover with a non-existing friend.

It'd be fine. "Is Skypaw ok?" she asked. "Well obviously not, he just passed out" Thornpaw rolled his eyes. The group was begging to come away from the entrance when Echoheart let out a loud yowl, causing everyone to jump and look at her. "I scent Blueeyes!" she cried. Just as she said that the warrior with the gleaming lapis eyes brushed through the entrance, with a warrior Blazepaw hadn't seen before in his arms.

"Sandslash!" people were screaming and yelling. Thornpaw left her side to run up to the dead body. "No!" he yelled in anguish. People began to crowd around them until Greystar elbowed his way through and growled at everyone to stay back. "How did this happen Blueeyes" he whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Blueeyes gently lay her down in the center of camp before turning to face the leader.

"He was stabbed in the stomach by Mudtuft, the Rivergang scum. But I managed to take Mudtufts life as he was gloating over his victory!" he explained, his fists shaking. Greystar sighed, kneeling down beside her. "First our territory, next our head of combat. Rivergang deserve to burn!" he said, shaking with anger. "Or drown, because irony" added Damppaw before being silenced with a glare from Pinefur.

Greystar mournfully ran his hand through the teenage girls hair. She looked very pretty and also athletic. She could imagine her fighting well. Many of the rest of the gang gathered around the body, kneeling down and whispering as the sounds of the night crept around them, the sky turning black and bathing them in shadow, apart from the outlines of people which shone white with starlight.

"What are they doing?" Blazepaw asked Cherrypaw. "They are saying their final goodbyes to Sandslash" she sighed. "And then those who are close to her will probably stay with her the whole night" she explained. "Should we sit with them to?" she asked. "No, we didn't know her well. We should go see Skypaw and let him say his goodbye" Blazepaw nodded. "Good idea" they trotted over to the healer's den, brushing through the lichen. She noticed Poisenfang wasn't there; he must be grieving for Sandslash to. "Can Skypaw come and say goodbye to Sandslash to, she was his mentor" asked Cherrypaw.

Mapleleaf sighed. "I'm afraid not, sorry" she apologized. The two girls sat down in the little space that wasn't taken up by herbs. "I wonder who the new head fighter will be" wondered Cherrypaw as she crossed her legs. Mapleleaf quickly went back to sorting herbs. "I don't know, but according to our custom the choice has to be made before sunhigh" she told them.

"Greystar knew Sandslash well, they were like siblings. It'll probably be Pinefurs decision, as right now Greystar doesn't really seem to be in the right frame of mind" She went on. Blazepaws stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. She blushed as the two of them looked at her. "Cherrypaw will you get Blazepaw something to eat" asked Mapleleaf.

Cherrypaw nodded and swiftly returned with a fish in her hands. Blazepaw blinked at it. It was small and skinny, but still a fish. Did they eat it just like that? "Don't choke on the bones, oh and burry the bones afterwards" Cherrypaw warned her.

"Okay" She breathed, and took a bite, feeling the scales crunch beneath her teeth. She chewed slowly, it tasted well… fishy. It was actually all right so she kept chewing and let Cherrypaw finish the rest. The white whips of clouds finally rolled away to reveal the claw moon, glowing brightly onto the camp. Their eyes turned to exit.

"You two go" Mapleleaf invited them. They dipped their heads in thanks and left the den to see moonlight bouncing off the surfaces of camp, every blade of grass turned silver and making the reaching tree branches and needle like brambles appear ghostly in the white light.

"Gather Thundergang!" Cried Pinefur from the top of the highcave, his dark hair covering the right side of his face, and his eyes glowing amber. He sat on the smooth stone, his legs dangling over the edge. The reflections of stars dancing in his eyes as he raised his hands to the sky.

The remaining people left in camp sat in a circle around the body of Sandslash, now covered in flowers and arranged in a fetus position with her eyes closed, on the silver coated grass and looked up at him in anticipation. He waited until they were all sat down and began. "Me and Greystar have discussed and we have decided on a new head fighter" he announced. People started whispering. Blazepaw was sure she heard Finchtalon whisper to Echoheart "It's gonna be me" and was sure Echoheart repeated the same thing.

Her eyes scanned the gang and saw people such as Whitefoot, Icefur, Starclaw and a warrior named Shadowhowl look up longingly. She noticed Blueeyes looking deliberately away, but saw him clawing at the grass beneath him.

Curious she looked up at the deputy, waiting for answers. "Where's Greystar, is he asleep?" asked Brackentail. "Yes, he needs to recover from the battle" Pinefur responded a little defensively. Brackentail raised his hands in mock surrender. Blazepaw noticed Hawkfeather sitting next to him and smiled and he turned around and winked at her, before returning his gaze to Pinefur.

"Anyway, I say these words before the body of Sandslash, so her spirit may hear of our choice, we have decided on Sunblaze" Blazepaw looked around, not recognizing the name. She was surprised it wasn't Blueeyes. He looked very strong and agile. Gasps and mutters as well as clapping began amongst the group. A slim girl bounced up from the crowd. She had chocolate brown eyes and surprisingly well kept bright orange hair, which was held up in a ponytail. She laughed and almost effortlessly came up to join Pinefur, making Blazepaw blush at her bad attempt. She'd needed help. "Sunblaze, you are gifted and strong, may you help our warriors and decide what is taught to our apprentices.

May you lead battles and win battles. We're lucky to have you here" He said to her proudly, blushing as she smiled. "Thanks Pine" she responded cheekily, leaning forward to quickly kiss his cheek. She smiled, her eyes gleaming as the older boy turned red. "Lillykit" everyone was silenced as all heads turned to the blue-eyed warrior at the back. "In case you were thinking of baby names" he sneered, slinking moodily off into the shadows. "I'm going hunting" he huffed and disappeared from sight.

There was an awkward pause until Mapleleaf came out of the den with Skypaw, who was now awake again, his pale blue eyes wide. "Did you hear Mapleleaf?" asked Eagleheart.

Mapleleaf nodded, but she wasn't focusing on any of them. Her pained eyes glistened as she watched the young boy run up to Sandslash and lie beside her, tears dripping down his face, turning silver in the starlight. The muffled sound of sobbing could be heard as the boy trembled in grief. "Sandslash" he wept.

Silence fell upon them again as they all came to sit in a circle around the dead girl in the darkness of night, listening to the crickets sing. Blazepaw herself didn't know the girl, at all. She hadn't met her when she was alive. But the look in Mapleleafs eyes as she watched Skypaw run up to her was heartbreaking.

"Why did she have to die?! N-_Why_!" he sobbed, his voice filled with anguish and grief. He took deep breaths but kept crying. "You're the prettiest kindest strongest most loyal warrior ever and I love you," he whispered to her, tears flowing onto the grass.

Blueyes, Sandslash, Starclaw, Frostwing, Echoheart

Thundergang

Leader- Greystar

Deputy- Pinefur

Healer- Mapleleaf

Warriors- People anywhere over the age of thirteen

Hawkfeather

Whitefoot

Brackentail

Moonshine

Icefur

Starclaw

Autumdapple

Sunblaze

Lionheart- Apprentice Thornpaw

Wolfhowl

Honeyflower

Blueeyes

Echoheart

Frostwing

Finchtalon

Eagleheart

Poisenfang

Shadowhowl

Wildfire

Apprentices- people under the age of thirteen

Cherrypaw

Littlepaw

Damppaw

Swaypaw

Leafpaw

Thornpaw

Floodpaw

Earlypaw

Rosepaw

Skypaw

Kits- people under the age of nine

Redkit

Yewkit

Mistkit

Lillykit

Ebonykit

Glidingkit

Fangkit

Clawkit


	5. Chapter 4

They stayed sitting there until the early hours of the morning, and only stirred when the first few rays of dawn sunlight filtered through the treetop canopy onto the circle of wild children. The absent warriors and apprentices had returned and sat with them.

Blazepaw blinked to keep her eyes open, and saw Wildfire and Frostwing carry the body of the girl away to be berried. She bowed her head as they brushed past her and then allowed her gaze to shift to Skypaw, who's pale ice eyes had stayed wide open the whole night, though covered by his white hair. The young boy watched them go, sighing deeply, looking miserable.

Pinefur coughed and stood up, groaning in pleasure as he quickly stretched and clicked his neck and back. "I-I'm going to get Greystar" he announced, and after yawning dragged himself over and into to the highcave. For a few moments the gang listened to the low mutters and then began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Some stayed silent, listening to the early morning birdsong, and Mapleleaf and Swaypaw busily disappeared into the healers cave.

"Greystar Greystar Greystar" Most people turned to see who it was. Floodpaw. The young boy smirked when he saw he'd got the gangs attention. "I swear that's all he ever talks about" he mocked, making kissing noises. Sunblaze growled. "Shut up kit" she ordered. Floodpaw wrinkled his nose.

"Or what?" he challenged her, standing up. "Keep your jaws shut Floodpaw!" snapped Icefur. Sunblaze stood up and advanced towards him. "You can't attack me, you'll be exiled" he pouted. "I can if you're being a brat!" the group parted as the two rolled violently around in a hurricane of grey and orange.

Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. "Trus" she stopped and coughed, realizing her voice was raspy. "Trust Floodpaw to start a commotion" she said, rolling her tired eyes. Beside her Thornpaw was almost falling asleep on his hand, barely noticing the scrap going on in the middle of the camp. Blazepaw smiled softly at him, looking unusually peacefully, unlike the two in the center of the gang. Floodpaw was actually far better than she expected, his sharp claws, well the gang called their overly sharp nails claws, tearing at the older girl who was light on her feet but quicker and cleverer than him.

"What is this?!" Most heads turned to see Greystar emerge with Pinefur by his side, his eyes blazing, Pinefur looked also outraged but more tired. Without hesitation the deputy barge through them and held back Floodpaw who for a second tried to scratch him and then thought better of it. Sunblaze stood panting on the other side of the clearing, wiping blood away from her mouth.

"For Stargangs sake I leave you alone for five minutes and you end up fighting like bloody animals!" he growled at them both. Greystar came up beside him. "Sunblaze, I am ashamed in you, you do _not _attack an apprentice, however of an annoying twat he's being" he reminded her. She nodded moodily. "And Floodpaw!" growled Pinefur. "Please restrain from provoking our warriors. I should punish you both for this but however we need to get things done" he announced, climbing up onto high cave. Greystar padded away to the healers cave, trying to drag Sunblaze with him. She hissed at him and wriggled away, protesting she was fine.

"Okay" Pinefur greeted them. "First off I know many of us would like to go on mourning for Sandslash, but work needs to be done. We need to increase the fresh kill pile for a start. I would like Brackentail to take Icefur, Starclaw and Honeyflower to go hunting, you can split up or stay together, up to you Brackentail" he explained, pointing out the warriors as he said their names. "K" Brackentail agreed, exiting the camp with his patrol following.

"I would also like uh- Whitefoot and Frostwing to make a better shelter for our prey" he ignored the two moan at their chore and continued. "Sunblaze, you might as well take Echoheart, Eagleheart, Wolfhowl and Shadowhowl to sort out the rats at the carrion place" he was interrupted by a hiss of annoyance from the crowd. More specifically Blueeyes. "But Pinefur! You know how badly I wanted to go, let me please! Echoheart can joi-" he was silenced by a glare from the deputy.

"Firstly do not tell me what to do, I am deputy here! Second don't single out a warrior, that's not how we treat our gang mates here, and thirdly you're dropped out of that patrol because of your behavior earlier" he hissed, making the blue eyed warrior fall silent. "However…" he continued. "You may take Finchtalon, Hawkfeather and Floodpaw to check the Rivergang border" he proceeded to say. Blueeyes shrugged but looked undoubtedly pleased.

"I will take the other apprentices out on a joint training session with Lionheart. Moonshine I would like you to stay here with the kits, maybe you could take them out later once more warriors return to help you. Poisenfang and Skypaw, you stay here with Mapleleaf and Swaypaw, they'll take care of you, and Greystar to. Autumdapple, I'd like you to go collect moss, or any other bedding would be good for kits and apprentices" He started to count on his fingers. "Y-yep that's everyone. Ok. Apprentices meet me down here" the gang split up into their individual responsibilities without protesting.

Blazepaw felt rather impressed that he'd managed to do that without screwing up or tripping over his own words. The place seemed to be surprisingly organized, considering the dispute that'd just happened only moments earlier. She followed Cherrypaw to the little pool of apprentices down with Pinefur and a slightly intimidating sixteen to seventeen year old with thick curly golden hair.

"Hi guys" Pinefur greeted them curtly. They all nodded back sleepily. "I can sense the enthusiasm practically radiating from you" he said sarcastically. Lionheart as well as the rest of them chuckled. "Now before we get the lesson started I want to say hi to our new apprentice-Firepaw?" he asked. "Blazepaw" she reminded him, blushing shyly. He smiled. "Hi Blazepaw. Who do you know here already?" he asked. "Err Cherrypaw, Thornpaw, Littlepaw and uh Swaypaw and Skypaw and I did get a clear view of Floodpaw" she added.

Lionheart nodded. "Okay, can the rest of you introduce yourselves, friendly mind you," he added. "I'm Damppaw" the first boy said. He looked skinny and lean but quite small, and he had a wild unkept mass of dark hair hiding green eyes. "Anything else?" Pinefur prompted him. "I uh am all right at tracking" he shrugged. Blazepaw noted his hair. His hair kind of looked damp, that's how she'd remember his name.

If these kids were going to be her den mates she wanted to know, and remember, their names. "I'm Leafpaw, my mentor is Echoheart and I want to become a great hunter," she said positively. She looked beautiful. He short scruffy blond hair in bunches and her eyes were a pretty bright forest moss green. She had clear pale skin with a freckled face and arms and was also pretty short. She nodded to the next boy. "I'm Earlypaw. D-don't ask about the name, they found me early in the morning" he smiled, rubbing his neck. "I've lived in the gang since they found me at birth, m-my mentor is F-Frostwing, and I like learning about how to take care of our gang, and like the other kits yknow" he said shyly.

He had pale grey blue short kind of well-kept hair and river blue eyes. He was slightly taller and was skinny but looked, like, ready, as if constantly on alert. She instantly liked him, he seemed friendly. "I'm Rosepaw" the next girl said. She looked kind of stuck up to be honest, and deliberately didn't look at her when she spoke. "My mentor is Autumndapple and I'm just kind of good at everything. Especially hunting. Also defending our land from lost kittypets" she added, eyeing up Blazepaw. She raised her eyebrows. "Shame you missed out then" she sniffed. "Anyway" Lionheart clapped his hands together, breaking the tension.

"Lets get going, and stick with us, you never know when Rivergang might just pounce" he warned them, widening his eyes at the last bit. Littlepaw shuddered and Thornpaw glared at him, but in a playful way. "Don't be scared Littlepaw, _I'll_ scare them off if they come anywhere near us!" he promised with a playful nudge at the pale boy who rolled his eyes.

"Sure" he said sarcastically, rolling his shoulders back and following the others out of the now kind of empty camp. "Boys" scoffed Rosepaw. "I am right Blazepaw?" she asked, making eye contact. She shrugged. "No" she answered, looking away and catching up to Thornpaw who was near the front messing around with Earlypaw, it looked like they were roughly tagging each other.

She walked beside them, occasionally dodging them as they fought, getting in the other apprentices way. She smiled at their playful antics after the night had been so serious. Her gaze traveled to the treetops above. She'd never been to this part of the woods before, and it was really quite beautiful, with frost clinging to the tree branches with the spider webs covered in the snowy patterns. She sighed, breathing in the cool air. She wondered what her mum was thinking now. What would she say when she came back. Would she even go back? Maybe she'd stay here. Yeah, maybe.

"Lionheart watch this!" Thornpaw yelled at his mentor, jumping almost completely over Floodpaw but just knocking him over. "Get off me you twerp!" the boy growled in rage, scratching Thornpaw's cheek. "Hey! Lionheart! Pinefur he scratched me!" he exclaimed indignantly. Pinefur dropped to his hands and knees and started to crawl under a bush. "Thornpaw, stop acting like a kit" he prompted.

"What,_ he_ scratched me!" he protested, but began to follow Pinefur. Lionheart pulled his back by his shirt. "Let me go first" he growled softly. Thornpaw nodded more submissively, letting his mentor go first and then dived through before Floodpaw could beat him. "Idiots" Damppaw laughed as Floodpaw scrambled to go straight after him. Blazepaw was about to ask him where they were going but he already began to crawl through. "Hey Littlepaw, where are we going?" she asked as he began to follow. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Rosepaw said snappily. "Well if you go through, maybe you'll _find out_" she said patronizingly, mocking her mind being blown. Leafpaw giggled.

"Oh sorry Rose_star_!" she growled, dropping to her hands and knees and following Littlepaw, ignoring the apprentices sniff of distain. She came through to see they were by the side of a grey river with long reeds growing in clumps around the waters edge. A little further down was a bridge but it was broken in the middle. It wasn't a large river and would be easy to walk through so the bridge was kind of useless anyway. There was a strong scent hanging heavily in the air, it smelled different from Thundergang, whose smell she'd kind of gotten used to. She saw dark shapes of small fish glide under the waters surface and across the water on the opposite bank she saw splashes of blood and a broken blade. She looked down at her now bare feet and around them were also little drops of blood on the grass and sand. She winced and stepped away from it, almost straight into Leafpaw who arrived through last.

"Now who can explain this place?" asked Pinefur. The apprentices hands shot up like lightening, each making their own kind of desperate sound to be picked. "Damppaw, go ahead" The deputy nodded to him. Damppaw smiled warmly. "This is our border with Rivergang" he wrinkled his nose at the rival gangs name. "We used to share the river but after many fights Rivergang won it, recently actually and they broke the bridge to mark that it was theirs and we were not permitted on their territory any longer" he explained his clearly rehearsed words proudly. "And up ahead are Blue Stones" Floodpaw added, nodding his head as if that title was thrown about all the time.

"What can you scent Blazepaw?" asked Lionheart, noticing her gaze travelling across the water. She lifted her head and sniffed. "Kind of….er…fishy?" she asked, kind of a loss for word on how to describe it. "Yeah no shit Sherlock" muttered Floodpaw. Lionheart nudge Floodpaw. "Hey, we do not tolerate that kind of language here" he hissed.

"And err…blood…I can smell a- a lot of blood but I can only see splashes of it" she commented. Pinefur nodded. "The tide probably washed most of it away after the border skirmish that…" his voice trailed away. "Shut up" growled Cherrypaw surprisingly. Nobody bothered to scold her for that. "Err we used to catch fish here!" added Thornpaw, trying to ease the tension. Lionheart gave him a crooked grin and ruffled his ginger hair. "Yep, until they took our main source of protein for our kits, we did indeed" he agreed. Pinefur looked on the horizon. "Lets go, I don't feel like staying here, lets go see Bluestones" he suggested.

Lionheart nodded, shepherding the group away. They happily bounded forward, easily pushing through the ferns with their hands. Blazepaw giggled and followed them through, liking the way the soft ferns brushed against her legs, making it feel like she swimming through silk. They all shoved past each other to get to the next little clearing, Leafpaw landing on Damppaw and Littlepaw who growled in annoyance. "Can you move your tail!" protested Littlepaw grumpily. Leafpaw guilty jumped off almost falling into Lionheart. Blazepaw's eyes settled on the large clump of beautiful silver stones carved out with year old scratch marks with little symbols. She tentatively padded up to it and gently let her fingers slide over the smooth stone surface. She noticed the small blue stones deeply imbedded in the rock.

She moved her hand to let the sun shine onto them, casting a pale blue light over all of them, making a ghostly affect as they shimmered. "Whoa…" she whispered in awe. Pinefur grinned. "Bluestones" he nodded. "O-Our ancestors used to pray here" explained Cherrypaw, twirling her red hair and brushing out leaves. "I wouldn't expect a kittypet to know about that" sniffed Rosepaw snootily. Blazepaw rolled her eyes. "Hey, she's Thundergang now pigeon brain" Thornpaw deafened her, glaring at Rosepaw. Blazepaw blushed; pleased someone had stood up for her. They made eye contact and he dipped his head at her.

She quickly copied him and he smiled. "We usually don't hunt around here but we'll save hunting for another day, we need to assign your mentor" Pinefur told her as they began to walk again, heading for a shaded tunnel of leaves. "Can I have Hawkfeather?" she asked hopefully. "Hey he's _my_ mentor!" Cherrypaw pointed out. "Aww" she said, disappointed, she'd figured the boy'd be perfect for her. Pinefur gave her an apologetic look and hurried ahead with Lionheart. She heard them talk about the free warriors and who'd be right for her. She shrugged, not bothering to think about who it would be.

Once they were out of the tunnel they entered another clearing. The scent in the air was heavy and horrible, stinging her eyes and making her toes curl over in disgust. The other apprentices made grossed out sounds beside her. In the center of the clearing was an old building made of soft wood which was gradually coming apart.

Tiles lay on the ground in piles from where it fell. It stank and looked kind of spooky, something she wouldn't want to run into at night. Suddenly a beam of wood from the top of the building fell to the ground with a crash, sending rats flying in every direction. There was a yelp and a scream from the building. "Echoheart!" cried Pinefur in alarm, running into the building and climbing the rotting wood without a single moment of hesitation.

"Pinefur" groaned Lionheart, diving in to help him. "Aaannndd welcome to Carrion Place" said Thornpaw, waving his hand to the action. The apprentices awkwardly loitered until they saw Wolfhowl and Shadowhowl jump from the structure onto the ground, the limp bodies of rats impaled on their blades and blood stained on their shirts and skin. "What are you doing here its dangerous!" Shadowhowl growled a warning.

"We're not kits you know!" Floodpaw protested. Earlypaw sharply elbowed him. "Pinefur and Lionheart sent us here" he explained calmly. "Eagleheart got badly bitten and we need to get him back to Mapleleaf and Swaypaw before his wounds get infected, but a brick fell on Echoheart and she's hurt, Sunblaze is fighting off rats while Pinefur and Lionheart are supposedly helping them get out" Wolfhowl explained very quickly. A few moments later the rest of them appeared with Echoheart in their arms, the girl had a wound to her head and arm. Lionheart helped Eagleheart walk and they disappeared off.

"Echoheart!" yelped Leafpaw in despair at seeing her mentor wounded. She charge off after them leaving Wolfhowl and Shadowhowl awkwardly standing their with them. After making severe eye contact Wolfhowl said "Fine, rock, paper, scissors" they counted, he made scissors, Shadowhowl made rock. "Wh-huh-hey!" Shadowhowl grinned, miming cheering to a crowd. "Goodbye sucker!" he said triumphantly swaggering off through the tunnel. "Out of three?" he suggested, but the other boy was already gone. He groaned loudly. "Damn it I suck at kids!" he explained. The seven apprentices gave him an un-amused look. "Thanks" Rosepaw said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry" he apologized, rubbing his neck. "Has er whatsherface seen the training hollow yet?" he asked, ushering them away from the falling apart building. "Whatsherface hasn't, no, I'm Blazepaw by the way" she nodded with a hint of humor in her voice. "Right" he agreed. "Um, _hello_, what about Leafpaw?" asked Rosepaw in a high pitched voice. "Um, _hi there_, you can follow her if you want. I'm not gonna lie, I'm lanky and weak. Rivergang attack, you're not safe. You go, less to be responsible for" he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Rosepaw sniffed. "You're an embarrassment to our gang" she muttered.

"You're an embarrassment to all human beings" he retorted, causing the rest of them to laugh. Rosepaw sniffed. "You can't say that" she hissed, stalking off ahead of them. "Sooo, we're going to leave her then?" asked Damppaw. "Who cares, its only the woods!" retorted Thornpaw. To her surprise Wolfhowl nodded. "She can take care of herself" he agreed awkwardly.

"Anyway, I might as well show you the training hollow" he murmured, begging to brush through the shrubs and reeds. Rosepaw let out a frustrated groan, clawing the reeds around her. "We already know this stuff! It's just _her_ that doesn't know anything!" she pointed a finger at Blazepaw in accusation. Wolfhowl stuck his head back, swatting a fly away from his head with an extremely un-amused expression on his face.

"If you want to go, then clear off" he invited her. "I mean, I was going to teach you all a certain battle move but yknow, whatever" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You can go sulk with your friend if you want instead, yknow, no big deal" he said carelessly, grinning at the end and folding his arms. Blazepaw kind of hoped she'd go.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Okay fine, if you really want me to" she muttered, following the patrol through the long reeds. "That's the spirit Pricklepaw" he nodded. "It's Rosepaw!" she snapped back. "Same thing really" he grinned cheekily. She hissed at him and walked on, looking around. "Bet we know the move already anyway" she muttered moodily. The gentle sound of the small waves slapping against the river banks could now be heard, as well as a flurry of feathers and angry squawking.

She couldn't wait to get a mentor and learn how to hunt. Maybe then she'd be useful, and prove Poisenfang wrong. "What's the training hollow?" she asked Cherrypaw who fell in beside her, dodging Thorpaw and Earlypaw trying to catch a butterfly. Littlepaw shook his head at them, saying they were acting like kits and Damppaw just chuckled at them fondly. "It's a hollow…where we train I guess. It has soft sand on the floor so it's a safe place to practice combat moves, it's usually kind of crowded but it's been so busy recently I don't expect there'll be anyone there" they brushed through the ferns to see a huge clearing, with a ceiling of smooth wooden tree and with soft reeds clumps all around the edges.

A huge tree grew forever upwards and outwards on one side and it was open on the other with a good view of the river. The floor was indeed soft sand, a sweet release to Blazepaws feet in comparison to the prickly forest floor. There were two warriors already there with…ugh Floodpaw. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He couldn't be as bad as Rosepaw right. Besides he seemed passionate. She looked away.

Passionate was one word for it. She squinted in the sunlight to recognize a shirtless Finchtalon and Honeyflower, their light hair shimmering in the light that filtered through the thick tree branches above. The place was quite beautiful actually. "Hey er Wolfhowl can I go have a drink?" she asked. He nodded and ran over to the two warriors. She dipped her head in thanks and crawled up to the waters edge.

She could see scaly orange fish swimming under the clear surface of the water. She cupped her hands together and gratefully sipped until she was startled by a shadow close beside her. "Oh hey Littlepaw" she greeted him. He nodded in response. She took another sip, not taking her eyes off of him. His amber eyes seemed fixed to the water. She flicked her hands dry and looked in the direction of his gaze. "Are you looking at the fish?" she asked, tiling her head. "Yes" he agreed after a few moments silence.

She looked back to see them all fighting in the sand. They looked like they were having a good time. She wanted to go but she didn't want to leave Littlepaw. She noted Thornpaw and Floodpaw wrestling with all their might. Maybe they'd show her later. She returned her vision to the river. Littlepaw crouched down low. "I- I thought it was Rivergang who caught all the fish?" she pointed out. Littlepaw glanced at her, not moving. "We have an equal fair claim to this river and its contents" he replied firmly.

He crouched down low, looking incredibly concentrated. Blazepaw held her breath as he sprung into the water; his sharp nails tearing at one larges carps scaly flank. It started to bleed but still slipped out of his grasp, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. She expected the small boy to stop but he lunged after it, splashing through the water with determination. Blazepaw stiffened. She wanted to help. She ran forward to where it was just about to swim and yet out a yelp as cold water hit and consumed her body. She ducked her head down and managed to bite into the large fish, blood around her mouth she reemerged to see Littlepaw holding it tightly. He bit off the tail and gave it the final killing blow, snapping its neck. He smiled at her. "Thank you" he nodded, shaking water from him.

She grinned, loving the idea that she'd been helpful. "Hey guys!" he yelled, waving his hand to get their attention. Honeyflower saw and broke up the two boys. All eyes turned to the two of them, both with blood on their hands and round their mouths. "We caught a carp!" he yowled proudly. "Whoa!" Thornpaw kicked Floodpaw off him and raced down to the waters edge. "It's huge!" he explained, his green eyes wide in admiration. Floodpaw jogged up to them and crouched down beside Thornpaw, examining it. "It's not a clean kill, its flank is shredded and there's an unnecessary gash near the kill bite" Blazepaw was about to say something when he spoke again. "Good catch though," he added, smiling.

Earlypaw and Damppaw joined them. "Great Stargang it's the size of Redkit!" exclaimed Earlypaw, running a finger over a shimmering scale. "How'd you get it?" asked Damppaw curiously. "I lunged at it but Am- Blazepaw cut it off and almost gave it the killing bite, anyway she bought me enough time to kill it" he explained proudly, grinning at her. She smiled determinedly. Eventually Rosepaw came over Cherrypaw hot on her heels, pushing past the two boys. "Wow! That's awesome, that could feed the whole den!" she said excitedly.

Littlepaw coughed. "Or give all of the kits a decent meal, and a little extra for Moonshine, since she works her but off with the kits" he said evenly. "Oh hehe sorry, I guess living on mice for so long does stuff to your taste buds, you forget what other food tastes like" she said, eyeing up the huge orange fish enviously. Rosepaw hissed. "Why are you all so interested in a fish, there are loads in the river" she crouched down by the waters edge and began to drink. "Besides, the rest of you should be hunting or patrolling, or train with your _real_ mentors and just stand there gawking like kits!" she snapped.

Floodpaw shared a grin with Thornpaw. They were sure the sound of their laughter could be heard from the camp when the girl hit water with a screech. "Floodpaw you mangy good for nothing fox breath!" she yelled. Floodpaw winked at her and helped Littlepaw out of the river. Cherrypaw reached for Blazepaw but she friendlily batted it away. "It's ok thanks" she didn't want to seem weak. She scrambled out herself and squeezed out water from her hair and stood up face to face with a smiling Cherrypaw.

"Why don't you get that back to camp?" she asked as the other apprentices slithered off. "Rosepaws an ass but in a way she's kinda right, gang life is busy at the moment" Blazepaw nodded but Littlepaw took it off her. "I'll bring it back" her announced. "You still haven't seen our whole territory yet" he nudged Damppaw to help him and they began to breezily walk away from the hollow. "O- Ok!" she cried in answer.

Cherrypaw for a moment. "Hey I've got an idea! It's killing two birds with one stone, come with me!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Well…all right then" Blazepaw agreed. The other girl lead her out of the hollow, past Thornpaw and Floodpaw who were fighting again, and Finchtalon and Honeyflower who were flirting instead of…doing something useful. They began to get to higher ground where the sound of birdsong could be heard ringing through the tall trees which began progressing to fir trees. The ground was littered with pine needles but there was a small path which had been cleared of the sharp green needles and outlined with heather to keep it in place. It was funny. Up until now the forest had been a kind of scary place Amber had to walk through to escape the bullies and get home.

But now this was Blazepaws home. And it was more beautiful than she had cared to realize. Suddenly Cherrypaw stopped her and instantly ducked to the ground. Had she seen something to hunt? Blazepaw copied her and noticed a brown and white spotted rabbit. Any other time she'd think, aww how cute. Now she was thinking, wow that's fat, how do we kill it. Cherrypaw looked concentrated and purposely snapped a twig, sending it hastily walking in the other direction. Blazepaw blinked in confusion.

What was she doing? It continued to walk away, right into the claws of Earlypaw who quickly slit its throat with a sharp object. He licked blood from his fingers and opened his mouth and quickly scented the air. "You can come out, thanks Cherrypaw" he invited, smiling as he attacked it to his belt. A mouse and vole hung next to it, killed neatly with a slit neck. He had clearly sharp claws and equally sharp eyes. The two girls got up and admired his selection of fresh kill.

"Wow you are on the war path Earlypaw" she commented. Earlypaw chuckled. "I'm making the most of Greenleaf while its here" Blazepaw felt confused. "What's Greenleaf?" she asked. The two apprentices came to face her. "Oh yeah, Greenleaf is summer, newleaf is spring, leaffall is autumn and leafbare is winter" explained Earlypaw. Blazepaw nodded in thanks. "Also good catch Blazepaw, you and Littlepaw should hunt together more" he added, and began to walk away.

"I'm going back to see if Frostwing will hunt with me" he said as he slowly padded off. "Anyway, come to the top of the path," said Cherrypaw, taking her hand and bringing her up. Blazepaw gasped at what she saw. They were at the hop of a huge hill where the trees parted. It was beautiful and you had an amazing view of the whole forest and twolegplace beyond. "There" Cherrypaw pointed to where the trees cut off where a lake ran.

"There is our border with Rivergang" and then she pointed far off there, where bigger darker trees grew. "And there is our border with Shadowgang" she explained. Blazepaw breathed in the view. "We share no border with Windgang" she added. Blazepaw took in the territory, and thought about living here, living wild. It'd be hard. But she'd no longer be Amber, the loser, Amber the one who's no good at anything. She'd be Blazepaw, the warrior. As the warm breeze hit her she realized. There'd be no going home. This was her home now. This was her life.


	6. Chapter 5

It was dark by the time most of the clan were back in camp. It had clearly been a busy day for everyone. Greystar was asleep in his den, and Pinefur seemed to be doing his job for him. The deputy was questioning Finchtalon, Hawkfeather and Blueeyes about their patrol and from the vibe of the patrol the whole thing had seemed to be fine. Echoheart was in the healer's den as was Eagleheart, being attended to by Mapleleaf and Swaypaw.

Turns out part of the carrion place had collapsed on them and Echoheart had sprained her arm. Eagleheart had managed to get away with minor cuts and bruises but the cuts were deep and ran the risk of infection. Dark grey clouds hung above the camp, and Blazepaw felt relieved that Whitefoot and Frostwing had worked their buts off to make a good shelter for the prey as it looked like it'd be needed soon. The fresh kill pile was actually growing in size.

Earlypaw and Frostwing had gone on a hunting expedition and brought back six kills including a swan. Also the hunting patrol Brackentail, Icefur, Starclaw and Honeyflower had come back with birds and mice and the huge carp had been split between the kits and Moonshine, and with still some to go round it'd been given to Mapleleaf and Swaypaw for their hard work and dedication. The kits were sleepily playing outside, being watched by Moonshine, and Blazepaw quickly recognized Redkit who was playing tag with Mistkit and Glidingkit.

She and Mistkit looked a little bigger than the other kits. She guessed they'd be apprentices soon. She was sitting on the smooth surface of a fallen tree, which lay at the side of camp next to Skypaw and Earlypaw. The three of them were gratefully eating. Skypaw stuck with the smallest kill on the pile, she guessed he was still feeling down after the death of his mentor.

Earlypaw was happily crunching a bird, spitting out the bones as he ate, and she had a vole, which she was reluctant to eat at first but it began to taste good. "Hey do we ever cook prey?" she asked. "With fire?" responded Earlypaw between mouthfuls. She nodded. "Yeah, sometimes, if its like a special occasion, or if it's cold" he answered, bringing his knees up under his arms. Damppaw looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain" he whispered. "Foxdung! Oh Stargang why" cursed Earlypaw. "There was a storm about a moon ago, it'll probably be another one" he slid off the tree and began to burry the bones of his bird.

"Oh great" sighed Damppaw. Blazepaw looked up at the dark cloudy sky. She was kind of thirsty but didn't want to go all the way to the training hollow. "Hey guys" she said. "Hmm?" the two boys looked at her expectantly. "Can…can you tell me about Stargang?" she asked. Earlypaw nodded. "Stargang are a tribe of spirits, spirits of our dead gang members, which, there are more of than you think, gang life can be rough" he admitted.

"They watch over us and you can see them in silverpelt" he went on to say. Damppaw saw her looking confused so he said, after swallowing. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night, stretching across the sky" Blazepaw thought, taking in the information. "Wow…thank you" she whispered. They dipped their heads. "Is Sandslash up there?" she asked. Earlypaw looked down, his eyes looking pained.

"Oh, sorry" she apologized, wincing. "It's all right" he sighed. "Yeah. She probably is. And hopefully watching over Skypaw. I wonder why Blueeyes was chosen to be his new mentor. They're polar opposites" Damppaw looked at him. "Well they do say opposites attract?" he suggested. Earlypaw shrugged. "Maybe". "I wonder when I'll get a mentor" she thought out loud. "Hopefully tomorrow, if we're not too busy recovering from a storm" Earlypaw predicted. "I wonder who I'll get. I wanted Hawkfeather but apparently he's taken"

"Mmm" agreed Earlypaw. "Yeah he's Cherrypaws mentor. Bummer right, he's strong"

"A lot of the best warriors are taken now, and even more will be once the kits become apprentices" they all looked at the kits. Moonshine was doing her best to usher them inside. "The one person I don't want is Poisenfang" she joked. "Haha, yeah, you completely owned him though" Earlypaw laughed encouragingly.

"Hey bitches" Thornpaw said, hoisting himself up onto the fallen tree with them. "Everyone's coming up to our den now" just as he said that a drop of rain landed on Blazepaws nose. Then on her head, and more drops kept falling. "Hurry!" he yelled as more rain began to fall. "Arg!" yowled Earlypaw. They all hurried over to the wooden ladder which lead up to their den as it began to rain more heavily. They hurriedly climbed up. Blazepaw tried her very hardest not to look down and was relieved when they made it inside.

The other apprentices were sat in a circle on what looked like dry moss. Earlypaw, Damppaw and Thornpaw made it to the three empty nests. "Oh yeah Blazepaw you don't have a nest yet" said Cherrypaw. They looked through the cracks of wood. "A bit too wet for that right now though" Damppaw told them. They nodded in agreement. "Here you can have some of mine" said Earlypaw kindly, breaking off a bit and handing it to her. "Yeah same here" Cherrypaw said, giving her more. "Yeah all right" Thornpaw added.

"Thanks!" she blushed. "Anyway" glared Rosepaw. "We're all going to tell spooky story's, of our choosing, my brilliant idea. As I doubt we're going to get any sleep with _that_ in the background" Leafpaw yawned. "But we had no sleep _last_ night so" Rosepaw growled. "Oh come on Leafpaw, don't be a pussy!" she snapped, elbowing her. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. Thornpaw took off his wolf tooth pendant and put it in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Swaypaw. There were a few groans.

"Not _Sway_paw, she's boring" groaned Rosepaw. The healers apprentice stiffened. "This is going to be night of the living herbs or something!" cried Floodpaw, which caused most of them to laugh. Swaypaw looked un-amused. "Fine, fine, but I'll tell a story all right" she muttered. Everyone got comfy and looked at her expectantly. "Ok, so one day there was a little boy named Floodpaw"

"You just can't stop talking about me hun" joked Floodpaw, winking at her. Swaypaw ignored him. "And he went to the Rivergang border to go fishing at night. Shadows crept around him and he swore he could hear the tortured voices telling him to leave, to turn back, but he wouldn't back down, though he felt so scared. The tree's branches twisted into misshapen faces and a thick layer of fog hung over the water. Sometimes he'd hear footsteps only for them to suddenly stop" Blazepaw thought it was remarkable how she'd managed to get all nine apprentices completely hooked. "He crouched down by the waters edge to look for fish. Finally he managed to snag one and bring it out of the water. But something was wrong"

"What" breathed Skypaw, practically shaking. "It began to slowly fade away. Floodpaw was shocked and looked back into the water to see it had turned a dark blood red, and was thick and smelled of iron. And in the place of fish there were mangled yellow bones in the churned up blood river, which had began to burst its banks, slithering over the floor towards him.

He let out a high pitched hamster scream" she paused to let them giggle and break the knife thick tension and Floodpaw give her the finger. "And there before him he saw a face through the fog, it had the red flaming eyes of a deamon, and a mouth lined with razor sharp gleaming white teeth. It said 'You will pay for your selfish actions!' and disappeared. Horrified, Floodpaw raced back to camp, only to find everybody was up and waiting for him.

He felt a moment of relief but only for it to turn to horror as he saw in the place of eyes they had empty black bleeding holes, and mouths with the same razor sharp teeth. He backed away but only to realize the blood water had pooled around his feet, and suddenly he heard the trees let out an almighty groaning sound as they were ripped away from the ground as a huge wave of blood and bones came crashing down, tearing the camp apart and drowning everyone in a literal sea of confusion. The last words he heard were. 'You shall pay' and then blood filled his body and he sank, lifeless to the ground. And then- the echo sounded around the camp-'And this is why nobody should insult Swaypaw, because she's a geniuses…the end!"

Everyone clapped, even Rosepaw. Nobody had spoken a word through her story; they'd all looked like they'd seen a ghost. "That was actually all right" Thornpaw commented. "Yep" Littlepaw. "That was terrifying!" yelped Skypaw. "Well yeah but you're scared by everything" Floodpaw reminded him. "Fuck off mate!" growled Thornpaw in his defense.

"Guys, don't fight, please" begged Leafpaw. The two boys rolled their eyes and turned away. "Yeah that was pretty scary" Rosepaw admitted. "But that's nothing compared to what I can tell!" she challenged her. "I seriously doubt that" said Damppaw. "Yeah, I agree, that was pretty damn scary, I know what's going to be in my nightmares tonight" Earlypaw agreed, shivering. "It'll send you guys running!" she promised.

Suddenly lightning loudly struck, turning the whole place white for a second and booming with thunder. The apprentices all cried out in alarm. "Sweet fucking Jesus Christ!" yelled Floodpaw. "I don't think anything is going to get us running out there" said Cherrypaw. "I hope it won't be raining tomorrow" Blazepaw thought. "Go on then Rosepaw, tell us this brilliant story then" Littlepaw invited her. "I _will_ if you'd all shut up!" they all blinked at her. "Thank you! Anyway, so, imagine this, there was once an apprentice, lets call her…"

"Birdpaw?" Swaypaw suggested. "That's rubbish Swaypaw!" spat Rosepaw. "Birdpaw?" Leafpaw copied her. "Thank you Leafpaw" Rosepaw continued, leaving Swaypaw to face palm. "So, Birdpaw was walking in the woods one night after a patrol, when she'd kill another apprentice by accident. She was trying to clear her head when suddenly she heard footsteps. Startled she turned around to see the ghost of the apprentice she killed. He was white and transparent and he placed his ghost hand around her neck.

'You took my life, now I'm going to take everyone you care about' and he was gone. Suddenly Birdpaw woke up, realizing her ghostly encounter was merely a dream. But she noticed something strange. Her cousin Flightfur was missing. She'd said they could train together today. Confused she went to her leader. 'Where is Flightfur today?" she asked. The leader looked confused. "Who is Flightfur dear?" she asked. Birdpaw backed away and tried to ask everyone but nobody knew who she was talking about.

Confused and upset she went to sleep. In her dream there was one white mark. The next day her mentor Coalfoot was gone. And same thing happened. Two white marks. And again and again until there was nobody left but her sister. Birdpaw was dreading the next morning. Her sister was there though, but a ghostly white.

"It's lonely, isn't it" she whispered, and stabbed her to death. That was the price she'd paid" Rosepaw finished grandly. Leafpaw swallowed in fear. "Guys, can we stop this, I don't think I can sleep" she asked pitifully. "Fine you wuss, so what did you guys think?" she asked expectantly. "I like the idea, but it could use more plot" said Floodpaw.

"Yep" Thornpaw nodded. "Wow, that's the first time you've actually agreed on something" commented Cherrypaw dryly. "Well thanks you all clapped Swaypaw's night of the walking herbs story" she hissed grumpily. Skypaw muttered,"I thought that was scary, I'd hate to imagine it happening. I don't want to lose anyone else" that silenced the group. "Sorry mate" whispered Floodpaw, reaching over and patting his shoulder.

Everybody echoed it solemnly. They all seemed to relax, listening to the rainfall outside their den and getting into sleeping positions. "Hey Cherrypaw?" Blazepaw yawned. "Mmm" the girl responded sleepily. "How long till we become warriors?" She heard Cherrypaw chuckle. "You just got here and you're already thinking about it! How old are you?" she asked. "Twelve" she responded. "Well you have to be over thirteen to be a warrior" she said softly. "It'll be worth the wait.

You go all the way to mothermouth and to the moonstone and Stargang tells you your warrior name" she explained. "Mouthermouth?" she asked. "Mouthermouth is an abandoned mine shaft past Winggang territory, in it lies the moonstone, an ancient stone which we can connect with Stargang with, you'll go there eventually" said Earlypaw. "Amazing" she breathed. "It's beautiful" commented Swaypaw. "You've been there?" asked Blazepaw. "Well yeah" the healers apprentice responded. "Many times"

"Can you all shut up, the rest of us are trying to sleep!" snapped Rosepaw. "Sorry" they all apologized in chorus. "Good night" whispered Blazepaw. She was met with a quiet nine goodnights. She sighed and let herself slip into sleep, listening to the now faint tapping of rain outside.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Cherrypaw pawed at her head in an effort to wake her. "Fluff off" Blazepaw moaned, trying to get the last few seconds of sleep. "Don't you want to get your mentor today?" she asked teasingly. "All right All right I'm up" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She noticed she was the last up. She climbed down from the den, careful not to slip, as everything in their territory was soaked. Most of the gang was gathered below Pinefur. Again. Why was Greystar letting his deputy do all his work for him.

"Ah Cherrypaw, Blazepaw, nice for you two to join us" he greeted them. The two awkwardly moved to the back where Floodpaw nudged them muttering "Nice one!" with a hint of amusement in his voice. "We must recover from the storm and repair camp" Pinefur announced.

"But first, news. Sunblaze's patrol made an excellent job of clearing most of the carrion place, though it has resulted in a few injuries Mapleleaf and Swaypaw are working as hard as ever. We still have some prey left over, but we still must hunt for more, that is why I am asking all of our apprentices to go out hunting" he paused to hear a collective groan. "Apart from Blazepaw. I must assign your mentor. Wildfire" the clan looked quite startled, heads turning to the shady looking boy at the back.

"You are wise and a skilled hunter, I hope you will pass on these skills to Blazepaw" he announced. The dark boy came to the front. "Go join him" hissed Floodpaw, pushing her forward. She came to the front. "Put your hand against mine" ordered Wildfire softly. She did as he said. "What do you want out of this?" he asked her, catching her off guard. She thought hard. "I - I want to be a good warrior, no, a great warrior, and prove that kittypets can become just as good warriors!" she told him, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

She hoped she'd said the right thing. "Good" he purred. She grinned and they both withdrew their hands. "Thank you Pinefur" he smiled up at him in thanks. "I hope to allow Blazepaw to be a brilliant apprentice and warrior" he turned his vision back to her. "Maybe even leader one day" he said, winking. Blazepaw gasped.

Leader? Did he really think she could do that? "Anyway, lets go" her mentor invited, gesturing for her to leave the sodden camp. Excited she happily bounded after him. From the direction he was walking she guessed he was leading her to the training hollow. "So, tell me about yourself" Wildfire said softly as he pushed through the reeds. "Me?" she asked in surprise, wincing as she untangled her long amber hair from some brambles.

"Mmhmm" he nodded. "Well…" she just narrowly escaped tripping over some tree roots. "I used to live with my mother in a twoleg nest. It was all right but I hated my school life, I got bullied a lot. But then, Hawkfeather attacked me in a patrol and it kind of lead on from there" she said, smiling at the memory. "Why did you get bullied?" asked Wildfire thoughtfully. "I guess cuz I was awkward and boring.

I was just boring, neutral Amber" He carefully removed a holly leaf from her hair. "You don't seem boring to me" he promised as they walked on, water droplets occasionally dripping from the trees. "Thank you" she whispered. It looked like Pinefur had chosen a good mentor for her. "What about you, how come I've hardly seen you around?" she asked him. He chuckled. "I like having freedom yknow" he answered. She smiled. "That's cool, so what are we going to do first?" she asked excitedly.

"I was going to show you around but then I heard Lionheart and Pinefur already covered that?"

"They did until they ditched us," she muttered. "So I'm going to bring you to the training hollow and show you how to hunt" he said, laughing at her overjoyed face. "I heard you caught a carp the other day" he also mentioned. She blushed. "Well Littlepaw caught it I just kind of tried to help" she said quickly, a little embarrassed. He gave her a crooked smile. He was kind of good looking, with short kind of wavy russet hair and stormy green eyes with flawless lightly tanned skin. Once they got there he took off his shirt, revealing his scarred torso. Blazepaw looked away trying to hide the colour in her cheeks. "It's hot" he stated shortly.

"Right" he cracked his knuckles. "We have different hunting techniques. One would be using your teeth to deliver the killing bite. I wouldn't recommend that, that's a Thornpaw Floodpaw move" she nodded. "The second is using your 'claws'. Most of us let our nails grow out and then cut them into sharp points, it helps trust me.

Third is using these" he took out the blade from his make shift belt. Blazepaw watched as it glimmered in the sunlight filtering through the tree covering the hollow. "You throw them, any good at throwing?" he asked. Blazepaw dragged her eyes away from the blade and looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. He thought for a second. "Try throwing one at me" he suggested. She stared at him. "What, no way, what if I hit you!" she cried. "You won't" he promised. "I'm fast"

"Can't I just try and hit a tree or something?" she protested. "The tree can't move" he argued. "F-fine" she agreed. He stood in front of her and she held his blade. She tried, she honestly tried so hard to throw but she looked into his eyes and just dropped the weapon. It was impossible. "I'm sorry, I can't" she apologized. He smiled gently, retrieving the blade and brushing against her cheek.

"It's ok, not many can, take a literal stab at the tree over there" he put his hands on her shoulders, steering her around. She positioned herself, trying to keep as still as possible. If it were real prey it would hear her and be off. She took aim and threw as hard as she could, putting her whole body into it. It hit the three with a thunk, imbedding half of the blade in the thick trunk. She went to get it back and came back to her new mentor to see admiration shining in his green eyes. "Hey good job!" he exclaimed, sounding pleased.

"We'll focus on all of the techniques but mainly on this one, you have a good throw, nearly as good as Earlypaw, the two of you will have to train together some day" he thought aloud. "Is he good?" she asked curiously. "He's one of the best hunters in the forest and he's only twelve, well almost thirteen. Frostwing's a good mentor" he said kindly. "I think you're a great mentor" Blazepaw said without thinking. There was a second of silence when she asked. "So when are we going to practice the other moves?"

He chuckled. "We've got at least a year, you have plenty of time" he promised her, but showed her the other moves anyway. They practiced all through the warm afternoon until Wildfire said he was going back to help out on repairing the camp. He had a slender shape but he looked strong none the less. She scented the air. She smelled only Wildfire, guessing the scents of yesterday had been washed away by the rain.

But suddenly the scent of rabbit could be tasted on her tounge. Excited she followed the scent trail, crawling through the reeds on her hands and knees by the waters edge. She brushed away some long grass blades and saw it's white pelt, surprisingly quickly. Much too close for throwing something, and her claws too blunt she simply lunged at it, shocked at how quickly it ran. She pelted after it and jumped at it, dragging its shaking body backward and biting down on its neck. She watched it go limp in her arms. Half of her was filled with adrenaline and pride at her first proper prey; the other was sadness that she'd just ended a life. She looked down at it. "Thank you, um, Stargang, for the life that has been given to keep the gang healthy and strong" she said fervently, bowing her head.

"Why are you sad?" the voice behind her made her jump with fright. She spun round to see a little girl, no more than five or so standing there. She wore a skirt that was coming apart, and nothing else. Her pale blonde hair was tangled and her chest was scared. Her face bore wounds, as did her legs and feet. One of her eyes had a scar running through it and she had shocking blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound threatening. She had to warn off intruders but this was just a kid. "I don't know. They called me, half blood" she whispered. Blazepaw put a hand over her mouth. Could this girl have the blood of two gangs? "You're on Thundergang territory" she informed her.

The girl yawned. "They hurt me. They cut me and chased me and sliced me" she said, shivering. It was getting colder as it was getting later. Blazepaw guessed the reaction everyone would have if she brought in a stray kit. "Come home with me" she invited softly. The girl looked up at her, a flicker of hope now glimmering in her eyes. "Mum" she murmured, leaning against the taller girl. Blazepaw bit her lip and held the girls hand, picking up her rabbit and showing her the way back to camp.

"We'll fix you" she whispered comfortingly. She lead her into camp, the little girl glued to her side. Thornpaw, Cherrypaw and Skypaw jumped to her immediately. "While you've been having fun with training we had to collect herbs! Collect herbs! In this bloody weather!" Thornpaw said, pointing a finger at her in accusation. "I think it was kind of fun" admitted Skypaw. "Your beggining to sound like Swa-Blazepaw, there's a girl behind you!" Cherry exclaimed, startled.

Blazepaw nodded. "I know" soon most of the gang had seen the girl and had gathered around. "Who's that strange girl?" Blazepaw heard Mistkit ask Moonshine. "She smells funny" sniffed Ebonykit. "Can we attack her, I want to defend our territory!" growled Redkit. The silver haired girl managed to hold her crowd of children back. "Is she an intruder?" asked Lillykit. "She could be a spy!" hissed Yewkit suspiciously.

Pinefur emerged from his den, followed by Greystar this time. "Blazepaw what is the meaning of this, you can't simply bring stray kits into our camp!" he hissed. Pinefur silenced him gently. "Let her explain herself" he muttered, eyeing her. "Thank you. I was hunting by the training hollow and found this little girl, she was covered in scars and scratches and said she couldn't remember who she was, apart from the fact she was half gang. She was wounded and weak, so I brought her here" she explained defensively.

"Mapleleaf is not wasting any herbs on _that_!" Poisenfang spat. "She could be a spy! We can't trust her!" Rosepaw pointed out harshly. "Rosepaw, this is not your place" the group was silenced by Blueeyes. "However, she is right. This girl could be from Rivergang. Maybe we should chuck her in the river, see if she can swim!" he suggested, his blue eyes glinting. Blazepaw noticed Wildfires hand tightening around his blade. Hawkfeather jumped in front of them. "Don't even think about it, coward!" he yelled in anger. Blazepaw blinked at him. "What threat is she to you!" Blueeyes stiffened in anger, his eyes fuming. "You're far too soft on them Hawkfeather! One day that will betray you!"

"Enough!" yowled Greystar. Everyone jumped and looked at him. "We will keep her for now, Blazepaw escort her to Mapleleaf. And if I find anyone lays an unwanted finger on her I will be punishing them myself, got it!" the clan nodded solemnly and slowly returned to their duties. Blazepaw and Poisenfang made eyes contact and she hissed, showing her teeth. "Come on" she murmured back to the little girl, leading her to Mapleleafs den.

She brushed away the lichen and crawled inside. Inside was Echoheart who was mindlessly fiddling with her nails. Blazepaw remembered she'd sprained her arm, she must be bored. Mapleleaf wasn't there but Swaypaw was, sorting herbs into different piles. "Hey Blazepaw" she muttered as she quickly worked. "You heard about the kit right?" she asked awkwardly. Swaypaw nodded. "Yes I heard, I think everyone from Blue stones heard" she joked. Blazepaw smiled. "So can you take her?" she asked.

"Can I take her, no, I can't. Not without Mapleleafs permission, but I'll do it anyway" she explained quickly, beavering away. She sighed as she stopped and invited the girl to a nest at the back. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked with unusual softness. "I don't know" the girl said, faltering. "Well what do you want to be called?"

"Uhm.."

"Chose something and the kit at the end"

The girl thought. "How about Snowkit, as you have white hair?" suggested Blazepaw. "Snowkit" the girl whispered, trying it out. "I like it" she exclaimed. "I'm Snowkit!" she cried. "Great" muttered Echoheart, a hand over her ear. "Sorry Echoheart" she apologized guilty, but pleased Snowkit was happy. She must have had a rough life.

Leafpaw suddenly crawled in. "Swaypaw, is Echoheart better yet?" she asked, worried about her mentor. Swaypaw sighed. "She wasn't better five minuets ago and she isn't better now! Give her a week or so, and until then train with someone else!" she snapped shortly. "Like who?" the girl wailed. Swaypaw took in a sharp breath.

"A free warrior like Icefur or Starclaw!" she hissed. "Geez calm down herby!" she spat, promptly leaving. "Who was she?" asked Snowkit. "Leafpaw, one of my den mates" said Blazepaw flatly. "You can go now, Blazepaw" Swaypaw reminded her, heavily hinting. "All right, you're sure she'll be ok?" she asked nervously. "Fucks sake don't turn into Moonshine, now get lost!" she hissed. Blazepaw dipped her head and left, pushing head fist through the lichen. Once she was outside she sighed. She noticed Wildfire was busy repairing the warrior's den. Maybe she'd go hunting or something. She chucked her rabbit on the fresh kill pile, her chest suddenly swelling with pride. "Hey Blazepaw" the hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Would people stop sneaking up on me!" she snapped, leaping round to see Hawkfeather. She softened a little. "Oh hey Hawkfeather" she greeted him. He dipped his head. "How was training, and how's Wildfire?" he asked, getting them a vole each from the kill pile. She was starving but tried to restrain herself a little. They sat together on the fallen tree. "It's amazing! Wildfire's a great mentor!" she replied happily. "He's a good teacher as well, I caught my first proper prey today" she reported. "That rabbit on the top?" he asked, having a good look at it. "Yep" she answered proudly. "Hmm good job" he praised her. She grinned widely. "But then I found Snowkit after and brought her back, I would have hunted more if I hadn't, oh! And thanks for defending her, that was awesome" she thanked him.

"Snowkit? Is that her name? It was no problem" he said, smiling softy. They were silent as they watched the sun go down. "You know I wanted you as my mentor first" she let him know, her words soft and quiet. "Thank you. And yeah, I knew" he replied, as warm yellow and orange light was cast onto them both. "How?" she asked, confused. "Apprentices, like _Thornpaw_ talk" he answered, chuckling.

She giggled and watched the sky. "I'm so glad you confronted me that day. If you'd just let me go I wouldn't have discovered… yknow all this" she sighed happily. He nodded. "It's not all fun and games you know, but yeah, I'm glad to" she blushed but felt happy someone cared that she was here, and not in the way Poisenfang did. "How old are the gangs?" she asked. He laughed. "Older than anyone cares to imagine. They've changed a lot but they've always been there. According to some people Thundergang started off as some kind of nature club" he explained, grinning fondly. "We've become stronger and more independent, but we still die. We all still die" he said, muttering the last part.

"We all die in the end" she whispered. They were suddenly startled by Wildfire emerging from the warrior's den. He gave an icy look to Hawkfeather and walked up to them both. "Hawkfeather" he greeted coldly. "Wildfire" the boy replied evenly. "Blazepaw, can you come with me for a sec" Blazepaw didn't like the tension in the air but reluctantly followed her mentor. He held her hand and led her behind the camp.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just want to warn you about Hawkfeather" he said, keeping his voice low. "What?" she asked in surprise. "He may act all nice and sweet, but don't trust him, all he wants to do is hurt people" he replied hotly. She tentatively brushed her hand against one of the scars on his chest. "Please, just promise you'll be careful" he begged. She thought he must have made some mistake, but she'd go with it anyway. "I promise" she whispered. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I just don't want you getting hurt" he whispered. She nodded and they walked back to camp.

She noticed they were still holding hands. He glared at Hawkfeather and looked down at me softly. "You should probably get some sleep, we're moving onto combat tomorrow if you're up for it!" he warned her. She prickled with excitement. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!" She'd teach Rosepaw not to be such a bitch, and Thornpaw not to gossip. She guessed they were already better than her by a long way, but with Wildfire she was sure she'd get the hang of it. They unclasped their hands and she climbed up to the den, seeing everyone was asleep already. Wildfires words rang in her ears

'Be careful'


	7. Chapter 6

When Blazepaw's eyes opened she expected to see the apprentices den, most of them gone, most likely someone yelling at her to wake up. But no, it was still night. She felt strong hands clutch her a little too tightly, one over her mouth. Shocked she began to struggle. What was happening?!

They were moving so fast. She scented more than one person was there. She struggled, biting the hand covering her mouth. The person dropped her and yelped. Seeing her chance she began to flee, only to be kicked over by another man dressed in black.

She tried to scramble away but was pinned firmly to the ground. "Help!" she screamed, but was silenced by a punch in the stomach. She writhed in pain, curling up. "Get away from me!" she yelled in anger. The guy who owned the hand she'd bitten ripped off the fabric that hid his face.

She was filled with disgust. "Poisenfang?" she breathed, snarling. He grinned at her with a crazed face. "Hello you _freak_!" he growled, kicking her back. She hissed, trying to hide her pain. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, shivering with rage. His face rested. "Why am I doing this? You humiliated me in front of our whole gang! I won't live with being beaten by a kittypet!" he raised an already bloodstained blade and slammed it down on her.

She managed to move quickly, letting it slice against her shoulder and not through her heart. "Don't worry, I won't miss again!" he promised, laughing manically. Suddenly they all heard a yowl of anger and turned around, frozen. Blazepaw almost melted with relief.

Wildfire jumped from the bushes and without hesitation onto Poisenfang's back, clawing at him madly, his eyes filled with green fire. Blazepaw instantly joined him, kicking his legs and biting his neck. But one of the other mask figures knocked them both away and allowed him to run off into the woods.

Instantly they fled after him. Wildfire knelt to the ground, checking a stab wound on his arm. He gave it a quick lick and left it be. Suddenly Blazepaw noticed the black blood pooling around her, flowing quickly from her shoulder. "Arg!" cried Wildfire, quickly removing his shirt and pressing it against her wound. "Come on we need to get back, your bleeding too fast" he exclaimed. He lifted her up and told her to keep the shirt on the wound and carried her home.

"Rouges!" his warning yowl echoed around the camp and within seconds everyone was up and about, alarmed at the sight of the two with so much blood and wounds on them, Blazepaw bleeding out. "Blazepaw!" cried Cherrypaw in alarm. Greystar and Pinefur had pushed through the crowd to get to them in an instant. "Wildfire, what happened?" asked Pinefur in panic.

"I heard Blazepaw call out for help so I went to her and she was being attacked by three men, I don't know who they were, I didn't see their faces. They almost killed her and stabbed her shoulder and my arm, they ran off into the forest, I was going to track them but Blazepaw was too hurt!" he explained. Mapleleaf ran to take her, leading her into the healers den.

"What happened to Blaze?" asked Snowkit anxiously. All of the kits looked scared, being held back by Moonshine. "I want to help!" cried Redkit determinedly. "Are we in danger?" asked Yewkit. "I pray not little ones" the silver haired girl whispered.

The next time she opened her eyes she had a bandage wrapped around her shoulder and some sort of crushed leaf bits on her other minor cuts. She lifted her good arm to rub her head and to painfully de-tangle her long hair from the nest. "Swaypaw" said Blazepaw. The apprentice looked around. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" she asked gently. "All right" she replied.

She suddenly noticed someone next to her. Snowkit was fast asleep beside her. "I treated her wounds and calmed her down, she's Moonshines responsibility now" she explained as she saw Blazepaws eyes drift to the girl. She nodded in thanks. "Swaypaw can I borrow your blade quickly" she asked hopefully. Swaypaw gave her a stern look. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want to cut my hair" she answered simply. "Fine, but let me do it, and outside I don't want to spend the next moon clearing out hair" she hissed. Blazepaw wriggled up and carefully lay Snowkit's head back down onto the moss. They came outside to see not many people were in camp. That was good, she needed some peace. "How short do you want it?" she asked. "Very short" she answered. "Okay" murmured Swaypaw, and began to hack away at her thick hair. Blazepaw watched clumps of it fall to the ground. "Done" Swaypaw quickly slid her blade back into her pocket. Swaypaw ran over to a puddle and gasped in delight.

Her hair which had previously been down to her waist was now just above her shoulders, and it gave her a spiky kind of appearance. "Oh my god thanks Swaypaw it looks awesome!" she babbled excitedly. "Good, you can go now by the way. Come back tomorrow so I can reapply on your cuts" she told her, coming back into her den. "K!" she called after her. She ran a hand through her hair, loving how short it was and how it felt. She looked around camp.

Actually hardly anyone was here. Moonshine was with the kits as usual, who were playing moss ball, but Redkit, Mistkit and Yewkit weren't there. Apart from Swaypaw not a single apprentice was in camp. And the only warriors she could find were Starclaw, Echoheart and Eagleheart. And…the colour drained from her face when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Poisenfang. She turned around shaking, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming.

"Hello Blazepaw" he hissed. She batted away his hand. "Get away from me!" she growled, shivering. "No. Now, you are going to keep our little secret aren't you? Because if not" he ran a claw gently over her throat. "W-who were the other two?" she asked, feeling incredibly vulnerable. "You'll never know I guess, they could be anyone here, how can you trust any warrior now, it could be Starclaw, it could be Sunblaze, it could be anyone trying to kill you" he whispered in her ear. "Back, the fuck away!" she growled louder. Echoheart raised her head.

"What if I don't…" he didn't finish he sentence as she punched in the direction of his crotch sending him reeling backwards where a foot was waiting. She glared at him as he fell. "Don't even _think_ of coming near me! I'm _not_ scared of you!" she growled. Echoheart from the other side of camp came around and stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone Poisenfang you coward, take another step and I'll tear your throat out! You don't need to pick on younger kits to prove you're a better warrior! So fuck off or I will let Pinefur know of this, and I _will_ make sure you are exiled!" she raged. Intimidated, Poisenfang sprang away. "Fine" he spat, and left. Surprised by the seemingly kindhearted warriors rage Blazepaw turned to look at her. "Thank you, that was amazing, also where is everyone?" she asked. Echoheart dipped her head. "There was some trouble with dogs" she explained. "We already knew that, but _Red_kit had to lead Mistkit and Yewkit out because they thought they could handle it" she growled softly. "Now most of us are out there fighting for them"

"Why are you guys here, and where's Mapleleaf?"

"I still can't lift a feather with my bad arm. My idiot brother stepped on a thorn and the wuss can't walk now, and Starclaw's pregnant, Mapleleafs collecting marigold" she explained. Wait, pregnant?! Starclaw was pregnant. She still looked pretty skinny. "How old is she?!" asked Blazepaw in shock. "She's seventeen, and she won't tell us who the father is, but Maple says she reckons there's three in there, who knows if they'll all survive to birth" Blazepaw gasped.

"Why don't you take her to a hospital or something?" she asked hotly. "You don't think we've tried. She wants to do this by herself. She insisted on coming to the dog fight but Greystar said it was out of the question" she nodded. "Anyway, tell me if that rat is pestering you again and I'll beat the crap out of him, ok" she promised. "Oh, all right, thanks" she nodded.

"That's ok, and also nice hair, Swaypaw doesn't get enough credit round here" she dipped her head and walked off to Eagleheart. Blazepaw sighed, wondering if she should go ask Swaypaw if she could go help the gang fight off the dogs. She shrugged. Maybe she'd just go anyway. "Blaze?" Snowkit squeaked. She turned around. "Oh hey" maybe she'd stay here this time. "You changed your hair" she stated. "Yep"

"Do you wanna play mossball with us?" she asked timidly. "Sure, how do you play?" she agreed, letting Snowkit lead her to where the other kits were playing. "Redkit, Yewkit and er Mistkit aren't here though" she informed her. "But me, Ebonykit, Lillykit, Glidingkit, Fangkit and Clawkit are!" she giggled. "Oh hey Blazepaw" whispered Lillykit. "You were like almost dead earlier!" exclaimed Ebonykit. "Ebonykit, don't be rude!" Lillykit hissed. "What, we're in a _gang_ Lilly, that's the whole point!"

"Anyway so basically there are two teams and we have to throw the moss ball onto that rock, and they have to throw it to the opposite rock, and we have to stop the other team winning" explained Ebonykit. "Thanks" Blazepaw nodded. She noticed Mapleleaf come in with handfuls of golden plants and smile at her before joining Swaypaw in her den.

They played Mossball for another hour or so, and it was surprisingly exhausting. She found she was rather good at it, due to her skilled throw, but let her team of Lillykit, Ebonykit and Snowkit, VS, Clawkit, Fangkit and Glidingkit take a good few shots, even though Ebonykit was the only other really good player. Moonshine agreed to let her take them all down to the river to have a drink and that's where they found themselves, cooling down in the shade of the training hollow, feeling refreshed. She had an idea.

"Hey do any of you know how to hunt?" she taught them for another few hours before returning back. "Some drink" commented Moonshine. "They began playing" she explained sheepishly. The kids had been really excited to learn, though disappointed when she told them she knew no combat. She hoped Wildfire wouldn't be hurt when he returned; she wanted to learn more and more. This was so much better than school!

The kits went off into the nursery to sleep and she and Moonshine and Echoheart sat on the ledge below the top of the highcave, watching the stars. "You'd think they'd be back by now?" murmured Echoheart worriedly, her voice tired.

"They're only fighting a few dogs, why are they taking this long, they have blades?" Blazepaw mumbled. "These dogs are different, they're more like wolves, harder to fight. Still they shouldn't be taking this long, Greystar or Pinefur should have stayed" Moonshine explained.

"What if they don't come back?" asked Blazepaw. "We'd live here. We'd be a small gang but I reckon we'd survive" said Echoheart. "They _will_ come back, but if they're still gone soon then I'm going searching. I've raised those three from when they were newborns. They're my babies" Moonshine whispered softly. Blazepaw felt sorry for her, she must be so worried. She looked up at the sky, praying for their safe return.


	8. Chapter 7

All of a sudden dozens of people entered the camp, almost all of Thundergang, all with excited happy faces, most of them holding large amounts of prey, the scent made Blazepaw tummy rumble. The three of them leapt down to reunite with the gang, Swaypaw and Mapleleaf emerging from their den.

Redkit, Yewkit and Mistkit ran straight into the arms of Moonshine. "Moonshine!" they cried happily. "Kids" she sighed in relief, holding them close. Eagleheart came running from his den to almost jump onto Finchtalon, as did Echoheart. Blazepaw searched the excited group and found him.

"Wildfire where'd you go?!" she asked excitedly, jumping around him. "Hey Blaze, nice hair, and you will hear from our new leaders, well not officially but might as well!" she'd never seen him this excited, his green eyes stretched wide open. She also noticed strangers amongst the mix, although they had a familiar scent. Greystar and Pinefur hurriedly made it up the highcave and stood proudly on top. The gang silenced by Greystar.

"Hello Thundergang! We're sorry for whoever we left behind, Pinefur would you explain quickly?" he asked his deputy. He dipped his head. "We were somewhat losing our fight" he called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "But these strangers, who were like us, came and helped us, selflessly, and we won. They exchanged a, to put it simply a crap ton of prey for a place in Thundergang, we are growing stronger than ever!" he yowled to the sky. "Please welcome our new warriors!" A few teens came to the front, smirking with pleasure.

"Blossompetal, Goldheart, Bouncefire, Ravenwing, Ivythorn, Mintheart, Yellowstone, Talonfeather and Forestfire!" he yelled to the stars, as if praying for them to listen. "Practically my brother" Wildfire chuckled when Forestfire was mentioned. "Also our new apprentices" called Greystar. "Droppaw, Sandpaw and Fishpaw, I'm sure you will serve us well! We have united and together we are stronger than ever!" he cried. They all cheered, including Blazepaw, a rush of excitement flowing through her. New warriors! And apprentices!

The apprentice den surely had space. She wondered what her new den mates would be like. She was sure the other apprentices would have a good time interrogating them. "Now we feast like warriors!" yowled Greystar. The now larger gang happily tucked into what they had, sitting in a wonky kind of circle.

The kits who had woken from all the yelling came sleepily out of their den, but their eyes lit up when they saw their den mates, even Snowkits. Blazepaw smiled at the sight of Moonshine snuggled up with the younger kids, dividing out food between them. They had enough for everyone to eat a large portion and for the kill pile to be overflowing of its shelter. Finchtalon, Eagleheart, Talonfeather and Icefur began to start a fire in the middle of the kind of circle and within ten minutes the warmth spread through the camp, and meat was cooked.

Wildfire had half of a large elk which he roasted for a while and shared with her. It was best thing she'd tasted the whole time she'd been here. She licked her lips and wondered why she'd ever considered becoming vegetarian. There was a silence which had fallen over the gang as the only sound that could be heard was chewing. Earlypaw and Thornpaw had run down to the river to fetch water in hollowed out stones for everyone very helpfully. Blazepaw smiled.

This was all she wanted before the gang, to be part of something, to belong somewhere. Thornpaw, Earlypaw, Cherrypaw and Skypaw came to join them, bringing them water and they shared the tender elk happily, the other apprentices backs to the fire. "Hey you cut your hair" mentioned Cherrypaw.

Blazepaw smiled at how people had noticed. "It looks hot" said Wildfire. The group looked at him and he suddenly realized what he'd just said, red staining his cheeks. "I meant pretty- it looks pretty" he mumbled. They giggled, Blazepaw blushing a little. She let her hand fall onto his.

"Thank you" she whispered. He smiled. "Awww" said Cherrypaw. "Wow Blazepaw you've barely been here three days and you've already got yourself a mate" Thornpaw joked. "Don't be mean" Skypaw told them. "I think they're being truthful" Earlypaw chuckled.

"Shut up, it's not like that!" she hissed, but playfully. "Yeah sure" joked Thornpaw. "He did save her life you know" commented Skypaw. "Anyway!" Blazepaw muttered, changing the subject.

"I like staying up like this, you can see the stars, and cooked meat tastes so much better than raw" she told them. "I agree" said Earlypaw, taking a bite and spitting out a bone. "I wonder where they came from, you don't get elk round here" they all turned to look at the apprentices, seeing as the warriors had mingled already. Droppaw, Sandpaw and Fishpaw.

Droppaw was a boy, probably about a year or so younger than them and had floppy dark hair and very blue eyes. Fishpaw had fluffy grey hair and freckles and also beautiful blue eyes, he looked very young, more like a kit. Sandpaw had thin blonde hair below her shoulders, also a freckled face and had a more river blue colour to her eyes. She looked kind of masculine and Blazepaw wondered if maybe she was transgender.

"You could ask Greystar if you're really curious" Wildfire answered Earlypaws question, breaking her thoughts. "Nah" Earlypaw went back to eating and sipping river water. "Do you think they'll share our den?" asked Skypaw. "Probably, hey if we don't like them we can just tell them Swaypaws story and they'll be out of here fast" joked Thornpaw, laughing.

"What, oh yeah, please don't remind me of that" Cherrypaw groaned. "What have you guys been up to?" asked Wildfire with a grin, ruffling Blazepaws hair. She blushed and giggled. "Well last night Swaypaw scared the crap out of us with her story and then Rosepaw tried to top it, Jesus I got like no nightmare free sleep" Earlypaw complained. "I dreamt about Rosepaw's story and then when I woke up and you were gone I was like 'It's happening!'

They all laughed and ate some more. "Anyway, it's cool that we have more warriors, and more prey" Cherrypaw said, finishing her piece. Skypaw handed her the remains of his he was unable to finish and she half hugged him. "More warriors to mentor Red, Yew and Mist" Wildfire pointed out.

"And Starclaws" mentioned Blazepaw. "Redkit needs someone feisty" said Thornpaw. "Maybe Forestfire, he seems like a cool guy" Wildfire commented pretending to smirk. Blazepaw pretend to hit him. "Wait those three?" asked Skypaw. "How old are they?" he asked.

"Redkit and Mistkit are turning nine in September, and Yewkit in December" replied Wildfire. "So they're underage!" exclaimed Thornpaw. "Well yes but we take them out for patrols half the time anyway and they do get under everyone's feet, it's kind of stupid not to train them"

They comfortably chatted and ate, enjoying the vibe until the fire dyed out and everyone returned to their dens. Littlepaw picked up some moss for their denmates and showed them where to go. They sat in their usual, now kind of larger circle. The three newbies looked a little nervous. "Hey, why don't we go round and introduce ourselves?" suggested Littlepaw. Everyone hurriedly nodded. "I'm Littlepaw, you can tell it's me because I'm the only responsible one" he joked. They went around in a circle. "I'm Cherrypaw and my mentor is Hawkfeather"

"There's more to life Cherrypaw!" joked Thornpaw and they both laughed. "I'm Damppaw and I like hunting, though I kind of suck" he joked a little timidly, rubbing his neck. "I'm Thornpaw and you can tell it's me anywhere because of the hair, and because I'm simply better than Floodpaw" there was a collective groan around the whole circle, nobody wanting the argument right now. "I'm Earlypaw, don't even bother with the name, and I like to hunt" Blazepaw smiled, he sounded like when he introduced himself to her.

"Now he's good!" said Damppaw, and Earlypaw smiled in response. "I'm Rosepaw and unlike everyone else I'm actually smart!" the girl said, her nose in the air. "By smart she means bitch" muttered Thornpaw, avoiding a swipe.

"I'm Blazepaw and I'm actually kind of new here to. I uh like, I like training" she thought, settling on that. "I'm Swaypaw and I'm a healers apprentice. I also get zero credit for everything." She said dryly. "I was the one that actually cut Blazepaw's hair. And saved Skypaw's life, and Echohearts arm, and Eaglehearts foot, and…" she was cut off by Rosepaw. "Ok Ok we get it can you shut up now!" she hissed. "She also likes telling really fucked up scary stories!" mentioned Earlypaw. "I'm Leafpaw and I like uh tracking"

"Seriously Leafpaw, _tracking_" Rosepaw asked. Leafpaw glared at her. "I'm Leafpaw and I have the worst friend ever" she re-put it.

"I'm Floodpaw and I like swimming and combat, and also I'm better than Thornpaw, like, way better tbh"

"Uh ok, I'm Droppaw and I like fighting and defending my friends. I used to fight in the snow a lot, I liked the cold" there was a ripple of surprise that sounded through the den. They were impressed. "Sucks for you then, it being Greenleaf and all" laughed Thornpaw. The younger apprentice nodded and looked at Fishpaw. He looked kind of cute, in a kitten cute kind of way.

"Err h-hi. I'm Fishpaw and I just go my apprentice name earlier today, and my mentor is Ravenwing. I already know how to swim, and I- I want to learn hunting" he mumbled shyly, his head down. "My name is Sandpaw, I'm a _girl_, and I've been an apprentice for about two years. I like tracking, you're not alone Leafpaw, and exploring and just learning about the world" she said not as shyly as the first two. "O-okay, cool, so now that we know each other, lets play truths!" suggested Floodpaw.

"What happened to dares?" asked Leafpaw. "Night and angry warriors happened" he answered. "We could do some" pushed Thornpaw. "Fine" Floodpaw agreed, not being bothered to argue. "Ok lets go in a circle"

"Ok" said Cherrypaw. "Blazepaw truth or dare" Blazepaw felt all eyes watching her. She wasn't going to be a wuss. "Dare"

"Make out with Thornpaw!" she suggested, her eyes lighting with excitement. "What no way!" she cried indignantly. She noticed even Thornpaw had a faint blush to his cheeks. "Don't be a pussy, come on guys" Rosepaw hissed. Thornpaw looked at her and she shrugged.

"_Fine_" he sighed. They awkwardly came to the center of the circle and pressed their lips together. That was the first time Blazepaw had kissed someone. She hoped it was ok. They quickly drew away and returned to their nests, both crimson as their den mates clapped them. They carried on into the night until Whitefoot came up to tell them to shut it, which they promptly ignored, and then Sunblaze told them to be quiet or else, which they decided to take on board. Blazepaw listened to her denmates snoring and deeply breathing.

She felt tired and her comfy nest was calling for her to sleep but she felt she couldn't. She was near the entrance and the idea of Poisenfanng creeping in to properly kill her this time wouldn't allow her to sleep. She could defiantly report him to Pinefur or Greystar, but would they believe her. And if they didn't listen he'd defiantly kill her. But she was afraid, and didn't know who his allies were. She shuffled around in her nest, gripped with unwanted fear. Earlypaw raised his head in the darkness. "You ok Blaze?" he asked, yawning.

"I can't sleep, I'm just worried- about what happened last night" she said in a small voice. He frowned and shuffled his nest closest to the entrance. "I'll stay awake, so if anyone else comes you'll be safe" he said firmly, sitting up. "Really?" she asked, surprised. "You don't have to do that" but she was already slipping into sleep.

When her eyes opened she half expected to be in the middle of their territory being attacked by Poisenfang. But no. Early morning light filtered through the cracks in the den. Everyone was still asleep. Fishpaw and Droppaw curled up together. Leafpaw was almost draped over Rosepaw and Thornpaw was falling out of his nest. Littlepaw was squeezed into a ball and Earlypaw still looked completely drained. He was so kind to make her feel safe.

Swaypaw was actually gone already. She noticed Damppaw was muttering in his sleep, tossing and turning, he looked scared. She carefully tiptoed over to his side and whispered for him to wake up. He woke up with a sudden jolt and she covered his mouth with her hand to avoid waking the whole den. He breathed heavily, batting away her hand. "T-thank you" he breathed, calming himself down. "Bad dream?" she asked gently.

"Wh-where's Eagleheart?" he asked frantically. "Eagleh- I think he must be in the warriors den?" she answered. Wasn't Eaglelheart his mentor? "Are you sure you saw him go in?" he asked desperately. "Yeah pretty sure" she reassured him. "Ok" he took another deep breath. "Sorry, I'm sorry I just keep having these dreams where I lose him, like" he lowered his voice. "Like how Skypaw lost _his_ mentor, I just I'm scared" Blazepaw bit her lip, not really sure how respond. "Don't worry, he looks really strong, they're just dreams"

He nodded, swallowing. "Ok, thanks for waking me" he whispered. She dipped her head, hunger suddenly gnawing away at her. She remembered Swaypaw had told her to come back today. "That's ok, I'm need to go to the healers den, you want to come, we could get the best kill from the pile before everyone else wakes up?" she suggested. "Yeah- ok" he agreed.

They made their way down and took a look at their many options. The pile was literally overflowing. She decided on thrush and he took a vole. They ate quickly and quietly and slowly walked to the healers den. Blazepaw took a look around. It was too early for the dawn patrol to be called out yet. There were a few warriors up and about, and no kits.

She guessed they must have been exhausted from last night. The burned and charred wood still remained in the center of camp, giving off still a relaxing smoky scent. She noticed two of the new warriors Ivythorn and Mintheart talking with Echoheart. Echoheart always seemed to be just-there. She remembered how she'd threatened Poisenfang away from her.

She felt deep respect for the warrior, Leafpaw was sure to turn out wise from her. She quickly scanned the clearing and also noted Finchtalon and Honeyflower making out. She was suddenly reminded of what happened between her and Thornpaw last night and her cheeks heated up.

Frostwing was just clambering out of the warriors den with Autumndapple and Blossompetal, who was dragging Bouncefire behind her. She kind of felt sorry for the teenage boy to be named Bouncefire. As she brushed through the lichen to find Swaypaw waiting for her she quickly wondered what her warrior name would be. "Hey Blazepaw, thanks to returning" she greeted her, without any real emotion in her voice. Damppaw loitered outside awkwardly, and she felt bad for leaving him. "Damppaw come in" Swaypaw invited him.

He scurried inside. She carefully put more of the crushed up leaf paste thing onto Blazepaws cuts whilst managing to barely look at them. "Hey Damppaw I heard you had trouble sleeping?" she asked, still working. "H-how did you know?" he asked, confused. "Because I literally heard you" she answered with a small smile. "Oh, sorry" he apologized.

"T's all right, but you might want to think about taking a poppy seed with you, it helps you sleep and makes you drowsy, the faster you sleep, the deeper you sleep, the deeper you sleep, the chance of having nightmares lessens a lot since your thoughts are a lot further from your mind, that means you sleep better and longer and can make you better at training in the morning, and'll allow the rest of us to have a decent nights sleep" she explained without much concentration.

She finished on Blazepaw's cuts. "They'll be fine now by the way" she added. "Thank you" Blazepaw dipped her head. "Hey where's Mapleleaf, I thought she slept here?" she asked, looking around. "I don't know why you're always so intrigued by my mentors whereabouts but she felt like she was coming down with something and the smell of yarrow was making her feel sick, so she went to sleep with Greystar" she just realized her choice of words.

"I-In his den" she corrected herself. "The healer, coming down with something?" she asked sarcastically. "Believe it or not we are actually not immortal" she joked. "I don't even think it's anything, probably just that time of the month" she muttered. Blazepaw blushed, hoping Damppaw might not have heard. The boy was turning his head away.

"Err" she was kind of tempted to ask what happens when it happens. Swaypaw smirked and showed her a large supply of brown seeds. "They stop it, more or less" she explained with a hint of humor. "Brilliant" she coughed. "Anyway, do you two really want to spend your morning talking to me, or do you want to go wait for a patrol or something" she asked, heavily hinting.

"Ok" Blazepaw nodded and after stretching padded out, to see a lot more people were up. The birds were cheerfully chirping away and the warm sun shone through the trees, complemented with a cool breeze, which tickled everyone's hair. A few of the apprentices had emerged and Pinefur had climbed to the top of the highcave. "Good morning, I hope you're all not too tired from last night" he greeted them, sounding friendly. "Where is Greystar?" asked Brackentail with a hint of annoyance. Pinefur sighed and rolled his eyes. "His whereabouts are none of your concern" he told him briskly. "Come on guys cut him a little slack, the two are doing there best, they're only human" growled Sunblaze.

Everyone fell silent at her word and Pinefur dipped his head at her gratefully. "Ok first I would like Blueeyes to take Poisenfang, Wolfhowl and Blazepaw to the test the water by our left Shadowgang border" Blazepaw internally groaned. Not Poisenfang, anyone but him, Blueeyes didn't seem the type to like her either and neither did Wolfhowl, he was Floodpaws mentor. Hawkfeather instantly spoke out. "Pinefur I wonder if that's a wise choice, wouldn't it be more efficient to put Blazepaw in a different patrol.

That job can be dangerous and she's only just got here" he pointed out. She smiled at his attempt. "I don't remember you being leader round here Hawkfeather. She's been here long enough!" he snapped defensively. Hawkfeather hissed softly but backed down, looking away. "Now I'd also like Sunblaze to take Goldheart, Icefur, Ivythorn, Frostwing and Droppaw hunting. Also show our new members our borders, that would be much appreciated" he asked them. She nodded and called the patrol to her.

"And then marking our Rivergang border by the bridge I will go with Finchtalon, Whitefoot, Lionheart, and Yellowstone, who can take Sandpaw to" There were a few murmurs of surprise, she guessed the deputy hadn't patrolled in a while. He called out other names but Blueeyes had signaled for her to join them. She unwillingly sauntered over to join them and they headed off through the paths running through their territory, in the direction of Shadowgang. They didn't speak and maintained a strong silence, each wrapped up in their owns thoughts so find it awkward. She wished she'd had another apprentice on the patrol with them, even if it was one of the new ones they could at least get to know each other, even Rosepaw would supply some sort of entertainment. She was too lost in her thoughts she didn't focus on where she was putting her feet and she cried out when rose thorns snagged at her skin, sending her flying to the ground, clutching her foot in pain.

She breathed shakily, trying not to whimper as it stung like fire. Nobody seemed to care. She looked around and plucked a reed from the ground, wrapping it around the torn flesh, hoping it would work as a temporary bandage. "Hurry up kittypet" growled Blueeyes. She swallowed and hopped upwards, capering after him.

"Sorry" she mumbled, then cursed herself for being so open to him being a jerk. She knew she was in a gang now, she was meant to be tough but a little appreciation to the fact she was in pain would have been nice. "Sorry" Poisenfang mimicked her, his eyes filled with scorn. "Shut up foxheart, unless you want another torn ear!" she threatened him, although he was twice the size of her and had a blade on him. Wolfhowl made 'ooing noises' which made Poisenfang growl with rage.

"Arrg!" he swiped his claws in the air, narrowly missing her cheek. She crouched on the ground, relieved at her fast reaction speed. "You wanna go?!" he hissed, trying to make himself appear bigger. "You wann another defeat?!" she growled back equally as fiercely. "Enough you two!" Blueeyes yowled, shoving them both apart. "Blazepaw this is a warrior, show some respect!" he scolded her, and with a roll of his eyes pushes everyone forward. Poisenfang swore at her and she growled back. The strong pungent scent of Shadowgang was growing heavier in the air. It smelled of pine and something else unrecognizable. Also she could hear running water, fast running water. The four of them reached the waters edge. Blazepaw gulped in fear at the powerful swirling current dragging the water over sharp pointed rocks.

There was a fallen tree that provided as a bridge, or it looked as though it might not. The old wood was quickly rotting away and it swayed uneasily in the water as if it would splinter and fall apart. "Scared kitty?" jibed Poisenfang. She felt a little sick but quickly shook her head. "It's only water" she mumbled, her voice wavering. "In that case I'm sure you wouldn't mind testing it then" Blueyes smoothly said behind her. She froze and turned around. "B-but" she cast her gaze back to the rushing churning water. "Too cowardly, kittypet?" asked Poisenfang, loving the moment. She growled. "No way!" she cried in defense. She noticed Wolfhowl frowning. She couldn't back down from this; she'd never hear the end of it. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing one foot down on the wood. It creaked beneath her weight. She squeezed her eyes shut and took another step. She could feel it withering beneath her. "I- I don't think it's safe!" she called back to them.

"Don't chicken out now!" Poisenfang taunted her. Blueeyes nodded, his gaze firm. She braced herself and took one more step. The wood groaned and tore apart. Shocked she screamed for help but her body had already hit the freezing ice-cold water and was being dragged in about ten places at once. Her scream was cut off as she was held underwater, the current boring down on her like a lion, holding her in place. Her lungs screamed for air and she fought to get to the surface.

The current brought her back up and whisking her away downstream, having no mercy as it made her smash against sharp rocks which cut into her skin, staining the water red, it pulled her under and along, pain and panic consuming her and she fought to get out and swim, but the current was too powerful and controlled her every movement. She let out a wail, trying to cough out water. Suddenly she felt strong hands around her, dragging her up and out and laying her on the ground.

She lay on the grass, coughing up water and trying not to be sick. She was shivering, as the cold had seemed to manage to seep through her clothes and into her bones. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed quietly, occasionally coughing up more water. She laid in the grass, barely able to move, and felt the sting of the cut on her foot and new cuts, a deep one along her temple and two large wounds on her legs. She managed to turn her head around, feeling weak and pathetic. Wolfhowl crouched down next to her. She blinked in surprise, breathing heavily, still in shock. He nodded at her and removed a strand of weed from her neck.

"Too far Poisenfang. I'm reporting this to Greystar!" he growled. "Can you walk?" he asked her gently. She tried to get up, her foot burning. "Err, y-yep" she stuttered. He shook his head. "Hey" he took a dock leaf and used it as a bandage for her. "I'll take you back to camp" he offered, helping her walk forward. Her foot still felt agonizing but now there was less chance of infection. She realized as she hobbled back with the older boys help, gang life was going to leave her with a lot of injuries. They managed to eventually get back to camp after a painfully long walk. She flung herself down to the floor of the healer's den. Mapleleaf was asleep at the back and Swaypaw seemed to have been chatting to Echoheart, who's arm seemed to have somewhat recovered. Leafpaw'd be pleased.

"Blazepaw, Wolfhowl" Echoheart greeted them, budging up to make room. "I'm not staying" Wolfhowl said. "Again I'm sorry, I should have stopped them" he apologized. "That's ok" she sniffed. He nodded and left. "Why are soaking wet?" asked Echoheart. "You seem to always be in my den you know" said Swaypaw. "I kind of-fell in the river" she mumbled, coughing as if to prove it. Swaypaw turned to look at her with wide eyes. "You fell in the river by Shadowgang, Jesus Christ Blazepaw!" she cried in alarm.

She began to quickly pick different herbs from holes and crates in the den, crushing some together with her hands. "Here, swallow this" she ordered, giving her a brown seed. She looked at it suspiciously, niffing it and feeling disappointed at the fact it smelled like air. "It's numb your pain a little" she explained. "Swallow it whole" Blazepaw sighed and swallowed, gaging at the taste. "Now if you want you can have one of these" she presented her with a black seed, she recognized it as a poppy seed. "What do they do?" she asked, looking up at Swaypaw who was quickly mixing and grinding herbs together. "They lessen pain after a while and make you a little drowsy, they essentially work like calpol"

"What do they taste like?" she asked curiously. "Damn it I usually have Mapleleaf helping me!" she muttered. "They taste good, kind of sweet, only have one though" she warned. "Ok, swallow or chew?"

"Either" Blazepaw chewed it and swallowed, smiling at the sweet taste. Swaypaw dabbed the now kind of paste on her wounds, ignoring the gentle hiss that came from her as it stung. "What, is that?" Blazepaw asked, narrowing her eyes. "It's a mixture of wild garlic and marigold, it'll prevent infection and help it heal faster" she said without thinking. Blazepaw was impressed at how much she knew. Mapleleaf must be a good teacher. "So how's Mapleleaf?" she asked casually as Swaypaw rummaged around for bandages.

"She's coming down with a fever, which is bad, but it's ok I can look after her, it's only mild" she mumbled, finding the bandages and wrapping them around the cuts, pushing the mixture into the wounds further. "Won't you be busy?" she asked. "Yes, but I'm always busy, everyone gets so bashed up, but then again that's gang life" Blazepaw noticed how she never stopped working whilst talking. It was dedication. "Now go dry off somewhere, or stay here, but there's only so long anyone can stand the smell in here, I have adjusted to it" she joked. "What about echo-…" Blazepaw turned her head to see the girl had fallen asleep. "Well ok, thanks for helping me" she thanked her, and brushed through the lichen to find Wildfire waiting for her.

"Blazepaw!" he cried, jumping to her. "Oh my god are you ok?! I heard you fell in the river by Shadowgang, oh lord you're covered in bandages I was so scar-…" She smiled and took hold of his hand. "Hey, I'm ok _now_" she reassured him. Though the memories of the churning water and sharp stones and that feeling as the wood broke beneath her was sure to haunt her for years to come. She didn't want him to worry though. She almost wanted to thank him for caring, but was nervous that might just sound sad.

"Swaypaw fixed me up" she said cheerfully, trying to make light of it. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and smiled warmly, though her teeth were chattering. He took her to the fallen tree where the light hit it and they sat in it's sideways branches together. He got her a rabbit and when she said she'd already eaten they shared it. "I knew it was a stupid idea for Pinefur to send you out with those three douches, needless to say I had some short words with him" he said after she'd told him what happened. "That's really ok" she tried to reassure him. She rolled his eyes. "How are your cuts, are they sore?" they asked, his green eyes filled with concern.

She took a deep breath. "Y-you know you don't have to be nice to me because you're my mentor" she mumbled, her gaze shifting to the ground a few feet below them. He looked a little hurt and blinked at her sadly. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened with shock as he drew her closer to him.

He put an arm around her waist. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and then they slowly drew away. "Good answer?" he smiled. His smile was golden and his green eyes shone in the afternoon sunlight. He almost seemed to glow. She felt so confused. She liked him so much but, how. "Hey Wildfire, join my patrol!" called Eagleheart. "Comin!" he yelled back to him. He nodded and slithered off into the woods. He looked at her with affection and then slid off the braches, landing on the ground gracefully and jogging off after Eagleheart. She bit back the sentence on the tip of her tongue after he kissed her. "I'm gay"


	9. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Here" Blazepaw amber eyes shone with excitement as Hawkfeather handed her the blade. The red hilt was patterned with dragons and it was very sharp. She slid it back into its cover liking the way it glinted in the sun and worked like a pen knife. It was a little light but as long as any warriors. She smiled as she was filled adrenaline at having it in her grasp. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She felt so strong, almost fearless. She'd spent a few days just waiting around in camp doing nothing apart from occasionally chatting to Swaypaw and Echoheart. She still limped a little when she walked but her other wounds were healing fine, and the bandages had been removed, leaving her with impressive scars which she felt she kind of liked to show off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Good luck" Frostwing wished them, ruffling Earlypaw's hair. She was clearly fond of her apprentice. She slotted the blade into her belt and set off with Sandpaw and Damppaw. All the apprentices were split into groups of three to go hunting and see how much prey they could catch by sun high. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Where are we going?" asked Damppaw. "Rivergang border" she decided. "Near the bridge, there'll be birds, and fish, birds first" she went on. "We can all split up into different positions. We'd scare and confuse them. "I'll climb a tree and stay up there, most will be feeding on the ground. Damppaw, you scare them up to me, Blazepaw'll be across the bridge, confusing them and hopefully managing to get as many as possible" Sandpaw added. She handed them each a bunch of sharp stones, which they held tightly in their fists. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""OK, we're close" Blazepaw warned them. She could already scent the water, and hear the birds tapping about on the ground. Sandpaw nodded and began to scramble up a tree, crawling along the branches to get to her position. Damppaw scurried to the left of the tree, behind some bushes. Blazepaw ran around to just under the bridge, tensing her body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Damppaw waited a second and then leapt from the undergrowth, yowling. The birds squawked in alarm and hurried to get up and away. He threw rocks after them, hitting at least three. Blazepaw growled and jumped from where she was hiding, throwing the stones after them. Confused they fled forward as a few of them fell, right into Sandpaw with her blade at the ready who slashed at them viciously. The other two waited until she had dropped from the tree. She went to clean her blade in the water. Blazepaw went to examine the kills. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"There were seven dead birds on the ground. She smiled in satisfaction. One was still struggling, it's breath gasping and feeling awful she killed it quickly. Sandpaw picked them up and stuffed them in her bag which she slung over her shoulder. By this time most of the fish had fled downstream. They followed it down to bluestones and eventually to the training hollow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Sandpaw stopped them and cursed. Blazepaw looked and sighed with disappointment, seeing Littlepaw, Thornpaw and Leafpaw were already there. She didn't manage to make out how much they had, but their bag was bulging. She guessed Thornpaw was a good hunter as even from where she was hiding he reeked of blood and meat, also his knife was stained red./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" They left the clearing and her team hopped out to the waters edge, watching the kind of startled fish swim tantalizingly close beneath the surface. "Sooo what's the plan this time?" asked Damppaw, looking at the girls expectantly. "Uhm, I go left, she goes right, you jump in the middle?" suggested Sandpaw. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Good idea, you're smart" Blazepaw grinned, feeling lucky that the girl was on her team. The two girls got into their positions, ready to jump in, and Damppaw got his blade ready. The girls jumped into the cool water, sending the fish swimming into the middle in blind panic as they swam after them. Damppaw jumped into the middle of the fray, stabbing his blade into the water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"By the time they'd hauled their soaking bodies out onto the shore they had five large carp on the bank next to them. Sandpaw shoved them in the bag and they exchanged his fives. The three began to wash their blades in the water before Blazepaw stopped them. "Rabbit" she whispered under her breath. It was on the opposite bank nibbling at grass stalks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"There was a small dip in the grassy ground before Rivergang territory began. If she was fast enough maybe she'd be able to catch it before it got onto the rivals land. She crouched down low, gripping her blade tightly. She stalked towards it, accidently brushing her foot on a stone. "Fuck!" she hissed as it bolted away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She ran after it and threw her blade, feeling a wave of pride as it hit it through the flank, killing it in a second. It lay on the shadowgang territory in a pool of blood. "Hello?" a girl about her age came out from behind a tree. A shadowgang member. She saw she carried a blade like her and she was dressed in black. "That's my prey!" she protested as she picked it up and examined it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""It's on my turf, so it' my prey, but you can have it back, because I'm in a good mood and your hot" she tossed it back and Blazepaw caught it deftly, blushing at the last remark. "Thanks" she muttered. She threw the rabbit to Sandpaw who bagged it. "Hey, I haven't seen you round, apprenticed late?" she asked. Blazepaw felt a little irritated. She didn't have time to chat to an enemy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""I'm new" she snapped. "Ok, ok fox no need to get feisty" that sent another blush to her cheeks. "Now look who's getting flustered" she said teasingly. "Leave her alone, she's not interested!" hissed Sandpaw. "Come on lets go" pushed Damppaw. "Hey fox what's your name" she called as they left. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Blazepaw" she called back, hopping over the river. "See you round then" she winked, making her go even redder, and then disappeared back into her own territory. Blazepaw shook her head. The image of the girl was tattooed inside her head. Her thick dark brown hair and mischievous black eyes and black clothing, or lack of much. Whatever, she liked Wildfire…right. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She'd always thought she was gay, but there was something about him that made her heart flutter. What was she now? She had no idea. But right now it was time to focus on the hunting. They caught two voles and another bird before sunhigh where they met up where they'd originally left. Frostwing was waiting for them and they realized they were the last ones back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Hey, sorry" Sandpaw apologized. "What was the hold up?" asked Frostwing. "Some Shadowgang slut trying to seduce Blazepaw or something" she explained dryly. Blazepaw went pink as Floodpaw let out an "Oooh" and then an "Ow!" as Cherrypaw elbowed him. "Anyway, now that everyone's back, please display the contents of your bags" everyone quickly tipped out their load and Blazepaw scanned the teams. There was her, Sandpaw and Damppaw, obviously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" Then Cherrypaw, Floodpaw and Earlypaw, and Thornpaw, Leafpaw and Littlepaw, and Rosepaw, Skypaw and Droppaw. Swaypaw didn't hunt much as she was taking care of Mapleleaf, and as it was Fishpaw's first few days of training it seemed a little unfair to include him. Frostwing looked over all of their loads. Rosepaw, Skypaw and Droppaw had a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"lot/em of mice and voles and water rats, which although small was admired as they were hard to catch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Cherrypaw, Floodpaw and Earlypaw had a variety of kills, probably thanks to Earlypaw mostly, there were fish, voles, birds and a couple of rabbits. Blazepaw felt a little awkward that he'd killed his very neatly whereas hers had a huge chunk gouged through the middle. Oh well, it was still food. Thornpaw, Leafpaw and Littlepaw had mainly fish and mice, but not too many of them. "Ok, Damppaw's team won on quantity, you caught a butt load of stuff, good job, especially for you Sandpaw, I'm guessing they caught things differently in your gang" she praised them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Yeah, we lived in thick snow so we often made tunnels underground and hunted in the dark, either that or we lured eagles in with mice" she explained proudly. "Wow, you caught eagles!" exclaimed Thornpaw. "That's a load of bull crap!" cried Rosepaw, earning a cuff round the ear from Frostwing. "Would you show me the method?" asked Earlypaw eagerly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Sure" she nodded brightly. "Cherrypaw, Earlypaw and Floodpaw, you win for many different types of prey caught, which is great, as well as they were killed very neatly and cleanly" Cherrypaw beamed with pride, Earlypaw rubbed his arm awkwardly at the praise and Floodpaw smirked. "Rosepaw, Skypaw and Droppaw, I think you all did an excellent job of catching small prey in a clean efficient way" she praised them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"The three didn't look particularly happy about this. "We normally caught that prey for luring like, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"real/em prey" Droppaw said under his breath. "Well you don't live in the mountains anymore" hissed Floodpaw. "Ever thought about it?" he asked Frostwing. "Living in the mountains?" the girl asked and giggled. "No way, look at us, most of us look Asian, we spend so much time in the sun, we'd freeze" she joked. "Skypaw did shit, as all you know" moaned Rosepaw. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Hey" said Skypaw, sounding a little hurt. "I did what Droppaw said, and I helped with catching it…" he trailed off. "Hey! I bet he did more than you!" Thornpaw defended him, earning a smile of admiration. "At least he doesn't just bitch about everything!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Well at least I don't show off about anything I can to impress other boys!" she spat back. "At least I can fight!" he growled, tensing. "You wanna bet on that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Whoa whoa ok guys" Frostwing separated them. "We don't want to focus on fighting each other right now" she tried to tell them. They hissed at each other but allowed themselves to be dragged away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""And then Thornpaw, Leafpaw and Littlepaw worked well to get large prey in good condition, I think you'd make a good hunting team, you all do, lets bring this back to camp" as they walked she noticed the girl walking with Earlypaw and praising him separately. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"It made her think about how much she wanted to tell Wildfire on how well her team did. She kind of hoped he didn't find out about the well…sexy rival girl who called her fox. She bounded into camp and looked around. She poked her head into Swaypaw's den. She widened her eyes in surprise. Was Mapleleaf crying? Swaypaw was crouched next to her and glared at her with fire in her eyes before getting up and pushing her out of the den. "What?" she asked. "Oh-er it's ok if-…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""What?!" she growled in frustration. "I was just wondering if you knew where Wildfire was?" she asked timidly, afraid of her when she was in that state. "I don't know! Don't ask my stupid things like that when I'm helping someone I care about!" she yelled, darting back into her den. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"That stung a little, but she sighed and dropped her shoulders back, looking around and finding Echoheart talking with a few of the new warriors, Yellowstone, Goldheart, Bouncefire. "Hey Echoheart do you know where Wildfire is?" she asked, feeling a little nervous around the new warriors who looked at her with interest. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She'd guessed he'd be back from the patrol with Eagleheart so where was he? "Uhm I think he went hunting round Carrionplace with –fu-I mean fluff um Brackentail and Blueeyes, but I think they're doing more of a second clean out job, the only think you can hunt around here is rats!" she sniffed at the last word. "Oh ok, thanks" she half smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She began to turn and walk away when she heard one of them, Bouncefire she guessed ask her "Hey wear is your gang mark?" she bit her lip. "I don't have one yet, I'm fairly new" she told him truthfully. He looked like he was just a little over thirteen, just old enough to be a warrior. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Lucky bastard. "Hey Bouncefire! Don't be a dick!" hissed Yellowstone, brushing her hair behind her ears and glaring at him. Goldheart blinked at her in surprise. "I can say what I want I'm a warrior now, you can't baby me anymore!" he protested. "Still acts like a kit" She mumbled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Sorry for whatever crime I committed by asking a simple question" he kind of apologized, his hands in the air in mock surrender. At that moment Snowkit ran from the other side of camp to join her. "Blaze you're back!" she squealed. Blazepaw smiled and stroked her head softly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Hey Snowy" she greeted her. "How was your hunting thingy?" she asked excitedly. "Pretty good, the pile's overflowing" she noticed Goldheart smiling at them both. "Moonshine said you can take me out later, once I'm completely ok" she said, smiling happily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Blazepaw grinned. "Cool, I look forward to it" she felt pretty tired and hungry after that and after finishing her conversation with Snowkit she went to the still large pile and picked out a chunk of older prey so it wouldn't have to be thrown out. She actually didn't know what it was but it tasted good so she didn't care. At that moment four warriors raced into camp faster than lightning, their hair in a mess and their bodies trembling with excitement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She looked at them, Wildfire, Eagleheart, Mintheart and Talonfeather. They were panting, their eyes alight. Greystar brushed the lichen away from the entrance to his den, hearing them run in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""What happened?" he asked. "P-Police, they're here again, we need to get the gang together, sound the alarm! Hurry!" Wildfire growled between pants. "They're still in Shadowgang territory but they're headed this way!" added Mintheart. "Hurry!" yelled Eagleheart. Greystar snapped out of his confusion and ran to the top of the highcave. Blazepaw blinked. What was the alarm? Were the police coming to attack, what was going on? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Greystar put his hands around his mouth and let out a long low howl that sounded kind of scarily similar to a wolf. Everybody looked up and gathered around him, panic beginning to seep through camp. She clasped her blade, if there was a fight she'd bound to be in it. She suddenly remembered she'd had no combat training whatsoever but hopefully her instincts and blade would protect her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Moonshine, Starclaw, take the kits underground I don't want them seeing this, stay there with them!"Pinefur jumped beside Greystar and gave his command. For a moment the silver haired girl looked as though she might argue, but then obeyed, dragging them down through the disguised entrance. The warriors who weren't in camp were there in an instant, Blazepaw guessed they'd been summand by Greystars howl. Everyone looked panic sickened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Warriors at the front, apprentices at the back, Wolfhowl, Finchtalon, protect the nursery. Only kill if necessary!" Greystar barked his commands. Everyone reshuffled to get in their positions. Fishpaw at the back looked terrified next to Blazepaw. She nudged him. "Quick, get in the nursery!" she urged him. "What?" he looked at her with the wide blue eyes of a kit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""You can't fight your barely an apprentice, go" she ordered. He nodded without a trace of hesitance and bolted down, pushing past the two warriors. There was a nerve wracking wait as silence consumed them, the only sound to be heard was the bird song. Everybody was completely frozen, ready for battle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"After what seemed like years around twenty men came through their camp entrance, they were dressed in blue and had transparent plastic shields like ones Blazepaw had seen on TV. She almost laughed at how clean and ordered they looking in comparison the gang who pulled off torn and dirty clothing, skin and hair. Beside her she could see Thornpaw let out a low growl. "We mean peace" she heard one of them say when the two groups were facing each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Get, the fuck, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"out/em!" snarled Icefur. "We're not here to fight, we're looking for someone and we need you to let us pass" another said. "Who are they?" asked Pinefur a bit more sively, though not dropping his guard. "Long amber hair and brown eyes, goes by the name of Amber, probably wearing a school uniform" one replied. A man with a scar down the side of his face. Blazepaw wondered if one of her gang had done that. She stiffened in alarm as their words sunk in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She didn't want to be found. Surely they wouldn't recognize her now. She looked so different. "No one like that is here, now move it!" ordered Whitefoot. "Please let us pass then" he begged. "Get the fuck away or we'll use force to drive you out, you're outnumbered!" cried Brackentail, who was in the front row. "We'll use force to" the man reminded him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Take one step closer and I'll rip your throat out!" threatened Hawkfeather, who was also in the front row. The police began to slowly walk forward. "Last chance" warned Greystar. They ignored him. "Fine! Thundergang attack!" there was an almighty roar from the wild gang as they charged with full force towards them. She could feel the rage pulsing from her gang mates and felt herself become filled with adrenaline as she lunged forward, fear completely leaving her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She growled, excitement pulsing through her as she charged to her enemies, behind the warriors. Who were they to threaten her leader, how dare they come through em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"her/em territory?! The first three lines of warriors fell on the rather unarmed police, yowling in rage and hostility, slicing their blades through the poorly designed shields and fighting with all of their might to push them away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"The warriors went to the back, leaving the apprentices to charge in to the first already half beaten row. It was helpful having Sandpaw and Droppaw with them, the more the better right? "Blazepaw, with me!" yelled Thornpaw beside her. She nodded as they ran. She swooped round to the right of the police woman on the end of the row and he came crashing in kind of the to the left and kind of on top. He cracked her shield with his almighty jump and lashed out at her again and again. She fought back but without her shield she wasn't much. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Blazepaw came in from the side, slicing at her flank and tripping her up as she tried unsuccessfully to defend herself from Thornpaw. She fell to the ground with a thud. Thornpaw kicked her and glared down at her. "Now fuck off" he growled, trying to sound intimidating, though it was coming out of a curly haired ginger twelve year old who had pure green eyes and a scar running down the middle of his face. He nodded at her in thanks and leapt on the next one to help Skypaw who was being pretty beaten on his own. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She realized he'd got it and went to the next one, realizing it was Rosepaw. She half shrugged. She was in her gang, might as well help. Rosepaw tried to hide the small amount of relief in her eyes when Blazepaw came charging in from behind. She felt so strong, like she could do anything. The shield was supposed to crash intospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRosepaw's head but the girl ducked down and went for the legs, knocking the man to the ground whilst Blazepaw sliced the shield in half, then wounding the man who looked horrified at what had just beaten him. He should be horrified. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"They were gang warriors. They were em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"fearless/em. "Run before I make you!" Rosepaw threatened. Blazepaw bared her teeth and the man ran, pushing through the ranks of fighting. They were down to the last few people, the rest had fled. Earlypaw was fighting loyaly beside Frostwing and Damppaw next to Eagletalon. Leafpaw, Droppaw, Littlepaw and Ivythorn were fighting off two. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"The rest were lost in the fray. She guessed Ivythorn was a young warrior like Bouncefire, and wanted to help them. She saw Rosepaw was already bolting over there, and she swiftly followed her. She dived at the mans legs, sliding her blade over his ankles and watching him stagger backwards. Leafpaw who had been previously clinging to his back jumped off and kicked him in the stomach. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Droppaw helped her, sending him flying over. Rosepaw slashed his legs and smirked as he ran off. "Coward!" she called as he ran. "Mouse heart!" Droppaw joined her. Leafpaw cried in glee and turned to help the last one out of three which Ivythorn and Littlepaw was working on. He was tall and tough. He sent Ivythorn sprawling. "Ivythorn!" Leafpaw cried, standing over her in ready defense. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"He was difficult, even his broken shield helped him fight. But when more or less the whole gang was facing him he turned and ran. There was a silence as the group of kids caught their breath, and then there were triumphant yowls of pride and victory. Swaypaw and Mapleleaf emerged from their den, as did Starclaw, Moonshine, the kits and Fishpaw. Blazepaw noticed Swaypaw bore a wound to her head. Also, wasn't Mapleleaf sick. Maybe she'd recovered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Swaypaw came right over to help Ivythorn up with the help of Leafpaw, and then collect Echoheart who'd insisted on fighting with her arm still in a make shift sling. Her arm'd been fine, it was just the cut on her neck which could get infected. Blazepaw didn't feel hurt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"There was a spot on her cheek which she was certain would turn into a bruise but that was nothing. Pinefur had sprained his ankle and Droppaw bore a deep gash on his back but those were the only serious injuries. And the two healers could deal with that any day. Her heart was still thumping under her shirt. They'd just fought police, and won. She rubbed her head, suddenly dizzy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She wobbled unsteadily on her legs. Suddenly there were hands holding her up. And lips that kissed hers gently. "How'd you do?" Wildfire asked, a hand around her waist. She blushed deeply. "Good, it was fun" he chuckled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""I know right, we are crazy!" he exclaimed. She giggled. "I felt so strong" she admitted, feeling kind of silly for saying it. He smiled. "I bet you fought like all of Lionclan" he whispered. She didn't bother to ask what Lionclan was, it just sounded good so she was content with that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Were there clans as well as gangs? She shrugged inwardly. She'd ask Cherrypaw or someone in the den tonight, though it was midday. Only midday and she'd more or less aced a hunting competition and fought off police and not fucked up. As the excitement had simmered down into what the gang called sharing tongues, which sounded really gross to her but whatever. The same people that had done it last time had started a fire and they were all eating as afternoon swept in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Blazepaw enjoyed this time of day. When the shadows begin the creep in, when the killing and work was done and they could eat and talk. She just loved the environment. She sat on the grassy ground with Cherrypaw and Thornpaw with Earlpaw, Littlepaw and Skypaw sitting a little above them on the bottom branch of the fallen tree. They shared an elk which a decent amount of meat on it's bones and each individually roasted it to their content. When she'd eaten hers she quietly padded into the healers den. Swaypaw didn't even need to look up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Guess who back, back" she sang, nodding her head to imaginary beat. "Blazepaws back- tell a friend" well at least she was in a good mood. "Heeeyyy Swayyy" she greeted her. The girl turned her head "are you drunk?" she asked, almost giggling. "Are you" Blazepaw did her best to raise one eyebrow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Echoheart and the rest were out of the den, probably already sorted, and Mapleleaf was asleep at the back of the den again. "May have had one opium poppy, or seventeen, who knows" she swayed uneasily. Up until now the name Swaypaw reminded her of swaying poppies in the breeze, now she seemed to be living up to her name in rather a different way. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Seventeen/em!" Blazepaw gasped. "I'm stressed ok! You want one?" she asked. Blazepaw thought. If they were anything like poppy seeds, yes, but- there was only so much trust you could put into a drunken thirteen year old who could at this point could turn into doctor death. She handed over a few black seeds. And Blazepaw was pretty thankful she did. Her mouth filled with saliva and the sweet taste lingered in her mouth for hours. She completely forgot that she'd come here to help the girl out and stumbled out, smiling as she noticed Wildfire with his shirt off, lolling on the high cave with an also shirtless Eagleheart who had very noticeable abs, and also Finchtalon and Talonfeather. It looked like some sort of advert for hot boys. She shook her head as the world seemed to spin around her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Blazepaw!" She looked up as she saw Earlypaw come into focus, walking towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the foot of the tree the apprentices den was at the top of. "Rest here" he ordered. She dizzily rested her back against the trunk, holding her head in her hands. A few minuiets later she was joined by Frostwing who looked concerned. "You ok?" she asked friendily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She chuckeled. "Yeah, just dizzy, and tired" she said, yawning as if to prove it. The pale haired girl sat down beside her, folding her hands in her lap. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Yeah, a lot's happened" she smiled warmly. "It's not always this exciting" she warned her humerously. "I wouldn't say being forced into the lake by Shadowgang was that fun"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Shadowgang forced you into the lake?!" she asked, her eyes wide. "Uh no I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"fell/em into the Shadowgang lake" she explained awkwardly. Frostwing sighed in relief, sounding as if she was deflating. "You seem to be Swaypaws most frequent customer" she joked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Probably" she agreed, suddenly remembering she was going to help her denmate. "How's Echoheart by the way?" she asked, being remined of the warrior who had bravely defened her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Oh she's fine, her arm pretty much healed, at least I think. Swaypaw is truly underrated; she seems to work thrice as much as her mentor does. Since when do healers get sick for Stargangs sake"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Blazepaw blinked in surprise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""I don't know…" she whispered. "I guess that means Leafpaw can train again"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"The two sat in silence for a little while, watching the flames licking at the wood, its power gradually growing weaker and weaker, sending clouds of thick scented smoke swirling into the night sky, and covering the earth around it in ash and embers that floated down into the destroyed black grass./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"For a moment her eyes were drawn to something in the bushes. Although right now they didn't really need more prey her senses heightened. It wasn't prey, it was a boy, and older boy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She squinted to try and identify them. Blueeyes? He had just disappeared through the bushes, swiftly covering his tracks. Where was he going?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She sniffed distantfully. She didn't care. He had been on that patrol forcing her into the lake. It was em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"not /ema pleasant experience. Something was up about this guy though, and something in her mind was making her want to find out why. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She felt sorry for Skypaw. He'd been landed with a shit mentor./span/p 


End file.
